We're Friends, Right?
by Owen96
Summary: "We can be friends, right? We can be best friends!" Is the sentence that started the bond between Clementine and Sarah. But when Sarah is in danger of losing her life, will Clementine risk her life to save her? Or will she just brush her off as another survivor? (Story takes place on the observation deck in episode four, "Amid The Ruins" and continues from there.)
1. Help Me, Daddy!

**Hello, everyone! This is my Walking Dead story, where I changed some major plot points. And I know the dialogue isn't completely correct, I just felt like writing a Walking Dead story and this came to mind. This story starts on the observation deck in episode four, "Amid The Ruins", at the time when Luke asks Clementine to find something to block the gate to stop walkers from getting in. Please read and review and tell me what you thought! :) **

**...**

Clementine looked around. She heard a chorus of deep moans and snarls, followed by smashing sounds. It sounded like someone was throwing their entire body weight against a door or gate in an attempt to break it down. She could feel beads of sweat running down her face. Her eyes were widened and she was holding her pistol in her left hand. A screwdriver was in her pocket. She tried to focus. Her vision was blurry and the sounds were muffled.

"...em...Clem...Clementine..." She could barely make out. She wobbled around and stumbled backwards, and she soon realised she was standing on some kind of deck. She looked ahead of her and saw a blur of different colours. Yellow, red, brown, green... "Clementine...We nee...your h..."

Clementine shook her head around frantically and when she opened her eyes again her vision was completely normal, and so was her hearing. She was staring directly at a red gate which was being slammed against by walkers. She saw many people holding the gate back as they tried to kill the walkers trying to get in. Luke, Jane, Mike and Bonnie were all desperately trying to keep the walkers at bay.

"Ahhh...ahhhh..." A voice came from behind Clementine. She turned around to see Sarah, who was whimpering as she watched the walkers in fear. Clementine felt awful for her. She had lost her dad, and ever since then she had been a complete wreck. But Clementine swore to herself that she would protect Sarah no matter what. They were friends, after all.

"Clementine! Clem!" Luke yelled. Clementine spun around, taking out her gun. She could tell Luke and the others were straining, and it wouldn't be long before the walkers broke in. "Find something to block this gate! Anything big would help!"

Clementine was about to turn around and ask Sarah to help, but then she remembered that she likely wouldn't answer. She glanced around frantically and saw a trash can just meters away from her. She pointed towards it, her eyes fixed on the item.

"Can we use this?" She asked. She was nervous, but you couldn't tell that she was by the way she was speaking. Luke followed her gaze and noticed the trash can. He pondered over it for a moment before he shook his head.

"It's not big enough! Find something else!" Luke yelled. At that moment, the walkers managed to break the door down, making Bonnie fall to the floor and cry out. The walkers started entering, but Luke and Jane stabbed them with their machete and screwdriver respectively while Mike helped Bonnie to her feet. They slammed the door closed once again, panting heavily. "Clem, hurry!"

Clementine gasped. She realised how close they all were to being devoured by walkers right there. She had to concentrate. She noticed the large cannon that she had questioned earlier to her right. She ran over to it, placing her hands on one of the wheels.

"We could use this!" She yelled. Luke turned around and noticed the cannon. He nodded and put away his machete.

"I'll help, I'm coming!" He ran towards the cannon as fast as he could and grabbed the other wheel. The door slammed backwards due to the force of the walkers, making Jane, Mike and Bonnie all get hit in the head with it. They all groaned and pain. "On three, ready? One...two...three!"

Clementine gritted her teeth as she hauled the cannon forward. She used all of her strength to do it and she just wanted to stop as her muscles were burning. But she knew that if she stopped everyone would die. They were almost at the gate when Clementine sensed something very wrong. She noticed the cannon slowly leaning downwards. Her eyes widened in fear as the wheel broke through the deck, taking the cannon down with it.

The entire observation deck began to rumble, and everyone gasped except for Kenny and Rebecca who were inside the gift shop. They all heard a creepy sound coming from a bolt holding up the deck. Everyone glanced up at in in fear. The bolt leaned downwards a little before it completely came loose, shooting out of the wall and making the deck start to collapse.

"Get back, get back!" Luke ordered loudly, and everyone ran towards the gift shop as the wooden boards fell. Mike, Bonnie, Luke and Clementine all made it. Jane ran but she was too slow and she fell down with the deck, and Sarah was too traumatised to even try to get away. She screamed in terror as she fell down to the ground, but Jane managed to grab hold of the broken deck and stay up.

Luke ran forward and grabbed Jane just before she dropped, holding her up. Clementine froze. Where was Sarah!? She ran to Jane and grabbed her hand, starting to pull her up, when she suddenly heard her friend's voice. She looked down to see Sarah, trapped under a piece of the deck. Walkers noticed her and headed in her direction.

"Aaaaaaah...help me..." She whimpered in fear. Her eyes widened as she stared at the approaching walkers, hungry for victims. Sarah began screaming wildly, just like her dad's death. The walkers stumbled towards her, moaning and snarling. "Clem...CLEMENTINE! HELP MEEEE!"

She desperately tried to push the deck off her, but it was no use. Clementine realised she had to choose. She could choose to pull Jane up, ultimately saving her from a horrible demise, or she could persuade her into saving Sarah. Clementine suddenly thought back to just moments before, when she remembered something she had thought to herself.

_But Clementine swore to herself that she would protect Sarah no matter what. They were friends, after all. They were friends, after all. Friends, after all. Friends. _

"..." Clementine glanced down at Sarah once again, who was looking up at her in fear. Then she realised that this wasn't like the trailer park; Sarah wanted to survive. She wanted to keep living. That's why she was screaming out. She looked at Jane, narrowing her eyes. "Jane, save Sarah!"

Jane's eyes widened, before she furrowed her brow and glared slightly at the girl. She kept a strong grasp on Luke's hand and didn't budge. Clementine noticed that she obviously didn't want to save her. Jane looked down at Sarah, a look of fear appearing on her face.

"Are you crazy!? She's not getting out of that!" She said, her face resuming a cold expression. She held up her hand for Clementine to grab. "Pull me up!"

No. No! It would not end this way. She would NOT watch her friend get devoured by walkers! She had seen so many people she cared about already suffer their demise in this stupid apocalypse. Carley...Katjaa...Duck...Omid...Lee! She narrowed her eyes, anger entering her body and bubbling upwards. Sarah continued to scream hysterically as the walkers got closer.

"We can't save her without even trying!" Clementine tried to persuade her. "Just go!"

Jane glared at Clementine for a few moments, before looking away and sighing. She hesitantly let go of Luke's palm and she dropped to the floor, athletically landing on her feet. Everyone watched her with a look of concern on her face. Jane heard a growl and turned around to see walkers right behind her. She gasped and went to grab her screwdriver when they were shot dead. They landed on the floor, completely motionless. Jane glanced up and saw Bonnie, putting her gun away with a sad expression on her face.

Jane ran over to Sarah and crouched down, placing her hands under the piece of deck. She squeezed her eyes shut as she used all of her strength to try and wrench it upwards. She suddenly felt it shift a little. Sarah continued to scream in terror. Jane lifted it as much as she could and glanced at Sarah.

"Okay, mov-" Jane began when she was suddenly interrupted by a hysterical Sarah.

"I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T! PLEASE HELP ME!" Sarah begged as she desperately tried to wriggle out from the deck.

"I'm trying! You have to listen to me!" Jane ordered. Clementine then noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a plank of wood, just barely holding onto the deck. She gasped.

"Watch out!" She cried, but it was too late. The plank fell and smashed into Jane's head, heavily impacting her consciousness. She let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards. By the time she had gathered her senses two walkers were already by Sarah.

"No, no NO!" Sarah cried, trying to push them away. She clenched her hand into a fist and looked away in terror. "CLEM! CLEMENTINE!"

Clementine watched, her brown eyes widened in fear. Her friend was about to get devoured. And there was nothing she could do. As Sarah writhed about in terror, the zombies moaned in delight and leaned down. As Clementine's eyes glimmered with crystal clear tears, her mind shot back to a certain memory. She was staring at an almost zombified Lee. She was holding a gun...up to his head...and she pulled the trigger...she stopped him from becoming one of those. And she would do the same for Sarah! She blinked her tears away and focused her sight on Bonnie's gun.

"Clem, I'm sorry. I tri-" Jane began when she was pushed to the side by the young girl, quite roughly. Jane groaned and doubled over, coughing. Clementine grabbed Bonnie's gun and attempted to pull it from her grasp. Bonnie, not expecting it, let go of the gun in shock.

...

"Promise?" A girl spoke, her eyes shining in happiness. She sat on her bed, with a book next to her. She was staring excitedly at another girl, who was standing by the door clutching her arm.

"...Promise." The other girl replied. She had a baseball cap on her head and she seemed in pain. The other girl stood up in excitement.

"Pinky swear?"

...

"CLEMENTINE! SAVE MEEEE!" Sarah screamed in terror. The walkers had not yet reached her; they were still leaning down to her height. Clementine held the gun tightly in her grasp while everyone watched in shock. Clementine narrowed her eyes.

Clementine swore to herself that she would protect Sarah no matter what. They were friends, after all. Friends.

She aimed the gun at the walkers, leaning down to devour Sarah. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering softly.

"Clementine...?"

...

The two girls interlocked pinkies, and the taller girl smiled happily as her eyes shone. She looked down at the smaller girl. She had made a new friend! They both separated, and the taller girl looked at the smaller one in excitement.

"A pinky swear is forever." She commented, retreating to dig under her bed for a medicine bottle that her new friend wanted. She pulled it out and handed it to the younger female. "Hey, I never got your name."

The younger girl stared at the older for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

...

Clementine aimed carefully at the walkers. She prayed that she wouldn't hit Sarah. She aimed carefully. Sarah was now silent. She was just whimpering, knowing the fate that awaited her. Clementine slowly placed her finger on the trigger. Her mind flashed back to what Lee had said to her.

_"Squeeze the trigger, never pull."_

_"Always aim for the head."_

Clementine took a deep breath before she slowly squeezed the trigger. A loud bang echoed throughout the forest.

...

"...I'm Clementine." The younger girl, who introduced herself as Clementine, replied softly with a smile.

"I'm Sarah." The older girl replied. "I'm glad we're friends."

"...Me too." Clementine said, looking at the older girl.

...

The bullet rocketed through the air like a flash of lightning, before it plummeted through a walker's head like it was nothing. The force made the walker fly backwards and land on the ground, dead forever. Clementine did the same with the other one, and then threw the gun to the ground and ran towards the broken deck which was leaning upwards.

"Clem! Where are you going!? Stop!" Luke yelled in worry for the girl. Clementine slid down the slope and stumbled towards Sarah. She panted heavily, knowing more walkers would soon appear. Sarah opened her eyes in fear, and noticed Clementine there.

"...Clementine...?" She said softly. "You...came for me?...Why...?"

"Because we're friends, Sarah!" Clementine panted as she used all her strength to desperately try to lift up the deck that Sarah was trapped under. Sarah watched her, thinking about what she just said.

Clementine groaned as she managed to lift up the deck. All of her muscles were tensing, and the deck got harder to hold up as the moments passed. She knew that if Sarah didn't move in the next ten seconds, Clementine would either let go of the deck and crush her accidentally, or the walkers would come and devour them both. She was straining and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Sarah! Move! Hurry!" Clementine cried, her eyes squeezed shut. Sarah remained still for a moment, staring at Clementine quietly, before she dragged herself out from the deck, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down. Clementine let go of the deck and it crashed to the ground, attracting the walkers. "Up! Up!"

Sarah began running up the slope but she slipped and fell, crashing into the wooden boards. She cried out in pain as she slid down. Clementine quickly grabbed her legs and kept her up. Sarah could hear the walkers and she began trembling, close to another anxiety attack.

"...Eugh...Luke!" Clementine barely managed to say. "Grab...Sarah's hands! Pull her up!"

The walkers were approaching, and Clementine feared they would grab her legs and pull her down. Luke rushed over as fast as he could and crouched down, leaning as close as he could to Sarah without falling himself. He brushed against her fingertips, and barely managed to grab hold of her hand. He gripped it tightly and used all of his strength to slowly pull the teenage girl upwards, his ribs burning in pain. Sarah managed to crawl onto the deck, and she shuffled backwards.

"Okay, now you!" Luke yelled. A walker lunged for Clementine, but she jumped upwards just in time and Luke grabbed hold of her hand. He pulled her up a lot easier than Sarah, and all three of them sat on the deck panting heavily, trying to get over what just happened.

The walkers snarled angrily as they clawed at the deck, trying to climb upwards and reach them. A huge group of them had now gathered, and they knew they had to do something.

"AHHHHHHH! DON'T LET GOOOOOOOO!" Rebecca screeched, screaming like a maniac from inside the gift shop. They knew she would just attract more walkers, and soon they would find a way to get up to them.

Clementine looked down at Sarah, a frown crossing her face. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and she was rocking slowly back and forth as she trembled in fear. Her left glasses lens was completely cracked now and it seemed like it could fall out at any moment, but it was better than nothing she supposed. She crouched down to her height.

"...Sarah...?" She said softly, and Sarah slowly looked up at her. Clementine stared at her. At first she thought Sarah had changed, but this situation was just like the trailer park. Would Sarah stay like this? Would she continue to be...a liability? Carlos' death really had an impact on her. "Are you...oka-"

"You saved me..." Sarah interrupted quietly. Clementine stopped talking and waited for Sarah to continue. "Why...did you save me twice? I know I'm useless...everyone thinks so. You're...the only one who cares about me."

"That's not true, Sarah." Clementine shook her head, turning around and seeing Mike, Bonnie, Jane and Luke either shooting the walkers or looking for a way to stop them from climbing up. "Luke cares about you. Why else would he try and save you at the trailer park? Jane does too. She jumped down and risked her life to save you. Bonnie cares about you as well. She shot the walkers behind you to keep you safe. We all care about you, Sarah. We're all your family now."

"..." Sarah just began whimpering and looked down at the deck. Clementine frowned, not knowing what to do. Was it...the right choice to save Sarah? Maybe she wanted to be with her father...no. She mentally shook her head. She would keep Sarah alive as long as possible, and that meant teaching her how to survive.

"Sarah, you have to-"

"Clementine!" Luke interrupted, running towards her. He held his machete tightly in his hand and he looked worried. "Clem, the walkers are climbing up! We need to break the rest of the deck!"

Clementine gasped and looked down at the deck. She had been so concentrated on Sarah she hadn't noticed the walkers were slowly climbing up the deck and would soon reach them. She had to help them. But how?

"He's right!" Clementine yelled, hoping her voice would reach the others over the sound of the walkers. "We need to drop the rest of the deck!"

"Drop the-" Mike paused, his eyes widening. "Are you fucking crazy!?"

"It's the only thing we can do!" Clementine snapped back. Mike rolled his eyes and started looking around. Clementine turned to Sarah. "Sarah, wait inside the gift shop. We'll all be there in a minute."

Sarah silently got to her feet and walked into the gift shop slowly and emotionlessly, just like a walker. All of the colour had been drained from her face and she looked like she didn't care anymore. Clementine sighed but she knew she had to stop thinking about her for now, and she had to focus on survival. She noticed a bolt attached to the wall, holding up the rest of the deck. She pulled out her hatchet and groaned at how high up it was.

"Look." She said, pointing to it. She glanced to Mike. "Boost me."

Mike hoisted up Clementine on his shoulders and he walked to the bolt. Clementine hacked away at it while everyone yelled at her to hurry up. She whacked it as hard as she could, and it had already come loose from the wall after two hits. She hit it as hard as she could one last time, and the bolt shot from the wall, almost hitting Clementine and sending her to the floor.

The remaining bits of the deck fell, making a loud crash as the walkers continued to groan and snarl. Mike crouched down and Clementine hopped off his shoulders, walking slowly to the edge. She noticed that if she didn't save Sarah she would have either been crushed under the deck or devoured by walkers. Everyone else walked inside the gift shop.

She sighed in relief and turned to walk away when she suddenly felt something grasp hold of her ankle. She cried out and tripped over, slamming down onto the deck. She looked at what it was and screamed as she saw a walker hand clinging onto her ankle. She screamed in terror and tried to wriggle away, but the walker had an iron grip. It must have held onto the deck when it collapsed, somehow.

"LUKE! KENNY! HELP!" She cried out in desperation. The walker managed to climb up onto the deck, and it opened its jaws to feast on the little girl. She watched it in fear. No...she had been through so much...it couldn't end this way!

She watched as the walker got closer, when she suddenly heard a loud bang which made Clementine's ears ring. She gasped as she saw the walker wrench backwards and fall off the deck. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to see her saviour. Her eyes widened at who it was...

Sarah. The teenage girl lowered the pistol she was holding, smoke still coming out from it. Her skin was pale, and she looked terrified. She let go of the gun and it clattered to the ground. She fixed her glasses so they weren't on a slant and sighed.

"My hands hurt." She said, looking down at the ground. Clementine smiled and hugged Sarah, ecstatic that she had saved her. They soon separated after a couple of seconds and Sarah smiled sadly. "I...never thanked you for saving me. I know I'm a mess..."

"You're not a mess, Sarah." Clementine said. "But I am going to teach you how to survive. It looks like teaching you how to shoot a gun in the cabin really paid off, huh?"

"...We're still friends...right?" Sarah said out of nowhere. Clementine looked confused for a moment.

"Of course we are, Sarah." She said. "We'll always be friends, no matter what happens."

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Sarah is my second-favourite Walking Dead series two character, with Clementine being my first, so I decided to make a friendship story about them where Sarah survive. Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought! :) See you later!**


	2. You Guys Decide!

**Hey everyone, this is Owen. I've been extremely surprised and ecstatic with all the feedback for my story, 10 reviews really shocked me. Two people have asked me to continue this story, which is the whole point of this autor's note. This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but let's get some interactiveness (Is that even a word? O-O) here, and I'm gonna give you guys a choice. Post in the reviews what you would prefer. :)**

**1. I continue this story for a couple more chapters, where Clementine will teach Sarah some survival tactics and maybe have something dangerous happen.**

**2. Or I don't continue this story, like I originally intended, with just one chapter.**

**I honestly don't mind what happens, because I did enjoy writing this story. Please review, and I'll post the next chapter if more people vote, but if more people vote to leave it be, then this will be the final chapter. For now, the status will stay as, "Completed." **

**See you guys later with another Walking Dead story, a chapter for this story, or in one of my other stories!**


	3. Survival Training!

**Thanks so much for the awesome feedback, everyone! I'm so happy with what you all said. With a 9-1 vote, this story will continue. YAYZ. And I appreciate everyone who is offering me help, I may need it in the future. And the first chapter revolved around Clementine, but the rest of this story will revolve around Sarah. So, enjoy chapter two of 'We're Friends, Right?'**

**P.S: I don't ship Clarah. Just pointing that out. They will not have a romantic relationship, they are just friends.**

**...**

Sarah's eyes snapped open all of a sudden. She blinked a couple of times, fixing her ruby-coloured glassed to her face and she rubbed the sleepiness out of her hazel eyes. She realised she was curled up in a little ball, and she slowly removed herself from that position, her bones aching as she did so. She realised she was sleeping on wood. Why wasn't she sleeping on her soft bed in the cabin? She waited for her eyes to adjust to what was around her.

She noticed she was in a small area, maybe three meters across in length. The floor was black and white tile, with faint blood smudges on the marble. There were wrappers and other items of rubbish everywhere, and Sarah was extremely confused. Where was she?

"...Dad?" She asked, slowly getting to her feet and looking around, beginning to tremble slightly. Where was her dad? He should be here, greeting her. She took one step forward, balancing herself before she walked out of the gift shop. She yelped as she abruptly stopped, looking down and seeing a huge drop below her.

There were pieces of wood littering the ground, with walkers groaning and snarling as they tried to get out from under the pieces. Then Sarah gasped, her eyes widening. She remembered now. Just yesterday...she had fallen off this very deck. She was trapped under the wood, completely helpless to do anything. The walkers were approaching, and she was sure that she would die right there. But then she came...Clementine. She had risked her life to save her, and had succeeded. She must have fallen asleep after that...because she didn't remember anything else.

Then Sarah began to tremble, as she remembered why she had fallen down there in the first place. She wasn't concentrating, she hadn't noticed the deck was weakening; about to break at any second. She was thinking about her father. She had watched him be murdered, right there in front of her eyes. And she was completely helpless to do anything. So she ran. Away from Howe's, away from her friends, away from the hoarde. Luckily Clementine had managed to save her in the trailer park, but Sarah almost took it all for granted when she wasn't concentrating and she fell.

Sarah looked down at her feet as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and sighed. She slowly sat down, her legs hanging off the edge of the deck. She was about to start crying when there was a sudden voice behind her.

"Hey." Sarah turned around to see Clementine, the eleven-year old girl who had saved her life. She smiled at the teenager, who remained silent. The baseball cap wearing female sat down next to her, looking up at the stars. "Are you...okay? You know, after everything that happened?"

Sarah glanced at Clementine, wondering what to say. She wanted to say yes, to reassure her friend, but in all honesty she wasn't. The teenager sighed and looked back over the deck. She could have been trapped under there...it was horrible to think about it.

"Why are you up so early in the morning? It has to be only two or three." Clementine said, looking at Sarah. The teenager sighed.

"I...couldn't sleep." Sarah said. "What about you?"

"Me neither. I was just thinking about everything that's happened...and how close I was to dying today." Clementine closed her eyes. Sarah was confused. Why was Clementine worried? She's survived so much, and gone through so much trauma. But she was still here.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, and Clementine turned to look at her.

"That walker...that grabbed my ankle. Nobody could hear me...and it was so close to biting me." Clementine shuddered. Then she smiled. "But then you saved me, Sarah. You saved me because you're strong. You can survive this, and you will survive this. You just need a little training."

"Are...are you sure I can? I mean...I mean..." Sarah stopped talking and looked down to the ground, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know why she was about to cry, maybe because she didn't want to die.

"Don't worry, Sarah, I won't let anything hurt you." Clementine smiled. "Tomorrow I'll lend you my gun and I can teach you how to shoot proper. With real bullets."

Sarah's eyes widened at the words, 'real bullets'. Her dad always said bullets were...Sarah choked back a sob as she thought about her father once again. She managed to let out a little smile at Clementine.

"I'd like that..." She said and Clementine nodded.

"And I can also teach you how to build a campfire, and heal wounds, and everything you need to know about survival." Clementine said. Sarah frowned.

"Sounds tricky..." Sarah said and Clementine grinned.

"It is." She said and got to her feet, turning towards the gift shop. "I suppose we should get some sleep so we'll be ready for the training tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"I just...need a minute. I'll be right there." Sarah gave Clementine a reassuring smile, and the eleven year old nodded and walked into the gift shop. Sarah turned back towards the sky and stared at the stars. She missed her dad so much...but she couldn't let that take over her. She needed Clementine's help...if she was going to survive.

**...**

"...ar...arah..." Sarah was sure she could hear someone faintly calling her name. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and rolled to one side, ignoring the voice. "Sarah...Sarah, wake up."

The voice sounded extremely close now, and Sarah groggily opened her eyes. She rubbed them and yawned, stretching as she sat up in bed. Wait...bed? Her eyes widened, all the sleep immediately leaving her body as she stared directly at someone she thought was gone forever. His kind face shined down on Sarah as she stared in shock.

Carlos. The kind Spanish doctor was looking at Sarah with a smile on his face, wearing the same shirt he always wore. Sarah immediately burst into tears, hugging him as hard as she could.

"Daddy...DADDY!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she clutched his shirt. He was alive! But how...? She watched him get eaten by the walkers!

"Sarah, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Her father asked, concerned as he hugged her back. Sarah nodded as she wiped away her tears with her sleeves. "What happened?"

"We...covered...guts...tripped...eaten..." Sarah mumbled, too happy to put her words into proper sentences. Carlos looked confused.

"Eaten? Guts?" He said in concern as the two separated, Sarah still holding her dad's shirt. Sarah nodded her head frantically.

"The walkers! We tried to escape from Carver's camp, and..." Sarah trailed off, noticing her father's clueless expression. "You...you remember, right? Wait...you couldn't remember. You were eaten right there, but you're here right now, but how is that possible? I mean, I watched you right-"

"Sarah, calm down. Walkers? What are they? You've been dreaming, Sarah. I've never been eaten. There are some crazy people out there who eat other people, but-" Carlos began when Sarah interrupted him, extremely confused.

"NO! You got eaten by zombies! And Alvin got shot in the head in the ski lodge, and you got your fingers broken by Carver, and-"

"Who's Alvin? And Carver? My fingers are fine, Sarah." Carlos said, now a little concerned for his daughter's sanity. "You need to stop watching those horror movies. I told your mother not to, but does she listen? No, of course she doesn't. Because you mother always knows best."

Sarah felt like she had been smashed in the face with a brick wall. Her mother was alive? Alvin and Carver never existed? That...that meant Clementine never existed! And Rebecca, Luke, Nick, Pete, and the walkers, and the people at Carver's camp! Was...was it really all a dream? But it felt so real...

"Sarah...?" Carlos said, noticing Sarah had stopped talking and was staring blankly at the wall. He got up and slowly walked towards the door. "Hey, Sarah, I have some medication in the bathroom cabinet. It's...er...chocolate flavoured. You like that, right?"

_Stop that, Dad. _Sarah thought. _I stopped falling for that years ago. Although I would like some chocolate...I haven't eaten any in years. Althought I guess the apocalypse was just a dream. It was a really long dream though._

Because Sarah was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't reply to Carlos, and he opened his daughter's bedroom door and left, walking towards the bathroom. Sarah watched him open the door and go inside, wondering what was going on. Was she dreaming? Or was the apocalypse a dream? Her mother was alive? Clementine never existed? Suddenly, Carlos let out a scream of pain.

Sarah's eyes widened as she focused her gaze on the open bathroom door, a beam of light evacuating from it and glaring over the carpet and stairs. She gasped as she noticed something red splashing out of the bathroom and splattering over the floor. She let out a scream as her legs started working on her own. She dashed across the landing, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as she dreaded the worst. She was almost at the door, and she slowly turned the corner...

Two walkers had pushed Carlos to the ground, and were feasting on him as he cried out in terror. He desperately tried to push one off, but it overpowered him easily. Carlos was getting weaker by the second. Blood splattered all over the floor and on Sarah's shoes as she watched in terror. Her eyes glimmered with tears as she dropped to her knees.

_It's happening again... _she thought in terror, as she watched her father desperately tried to reach a pair of scissors that were balancing on the egde of the sink. _I can't do anything...and dad's gonna die..._

Carlos' fingers brushed against the blade, and Sarah screamed as it wobbled. Just a little push was enough for the scissors to fall and plummet into Carlos' head. Sarah screamed in terror as he dropped to the floor, the walkers still feasting on him. Her body trembled as she stared at her father's corpse.

"...ad..."

"Dad..."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

**...**

"GET UP!" Sarah screamed, her eyes filled with tears as she shot up, panting heavily. Sweat covered her face as she glanced around, noticing she was still in the gift shop. She noticed everyone sleeping soundly around her. Rebecca stirred for a moment but remained asleep, holding her newborn baby. Sarah slapped her hands over her face, bursting into tears. "Daddy...come back..."

She eventually managed to get back to sleep, and fortunately she had no more nightmares. She woke up early that morning, around eight or nine. She was exhausted. She groggily grabbed her glasses that were resting next to her and opened them up, placing them on her face. Now that her blurry vision had disappeared, she noticed that Kenny, Clementine, Luke, Jane and Mike were missing. Rebecca still slept with her baby missing from her arms. She looked weak. Her skin was pale and she didn't seem like she would ever wake up. Bonnie was still asleep too. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. She heard quiet voices coming from outside, so she sleepily got to her feet and walked outside, looking down at the ground.

She looked up to see Clementine and Kenny. They were standing at the edge of the deck, looking around at the forest and icy river. Clementine's arms were folded as she shuddered in cold, while Kenny seemed okay. He had the same bloody eyepatch wrapped around his head, and to be totally honest it scared Sarah a little. Pirates always used to frighten her when her dad read her bedtime stories about them. Sarah noticed the sleeping baby in Kenny's arms, bundled in a light green blanket. She smiled a little, happy to meet someone new. She wondered what Rebecca would call him. Or her. She didn't know the gender yet. Sarah noticed Kenny looked irritated as he glanced around at his surroundings.

"...where the hell are they?" Kenny muttered as Sarah slowly walked up to them, a little nervous. The baby began to stir but Kenny quickly put it back to sleep by rocking it. "It's okay, little guy. It's okay."

Oh. It was a boy. Clementine noticed Sarah through the corner of her eye and smiled, turning around.

"Hey Sarah." She greeted as the teenager walked up to her. Sarah looked at her silently for a couple of seconds, before she finally allowed a small smile appear on her lips. She walked next to her.

"Hi." She said. Kenny didn't even notice her, he was too irritated. Clementine looked at the middle-aged man for a moment, before turning back to Sarah.

"Don't worry about Kenny. He can be...kind of an asshole when he's mad." She said and grinned. Kenny even allowed himself a small chuckle, before he continued to frown angrily. "Luke and Mike left to find some supplies back in Parker's Run. We actually missed one area back there. It's demolished, but Mike was determined to find something to bring back."

"Fucking idiot." Kenny closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. He looked at Clementine. "I told them not to go! It's too dangerous! But they never listen! Goddammit..."

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon." Clementine reassured her friend with a smile. She looked back at Sarah. "Last night...Jane left."

That woman? The woman who wanted to leave her? She left herself? Where did she go? Did she go to find supplies? Or get water?

Clementine noticed Sarah wasn't as shocked as she thought she was going to be. Although, she supposed she wouldn't really care. Jane did try to leave her, after all.

"...When will she be back?" Sarah asked, twiddling her thumbs. She was hoping it wasn't for a little while. She was frightened of Jane. Jane didn't care for her at all. Clementine looked confused, then shook her head, her baseball cap covering her eyes for a moment.

"Sarah...she won't be back." Clementine said quietly and Sarah's eyes widened. "Jane...she left for good. She was worried for you. She didn't want to see you die."

"B...b...but I won't, remember? You...you promised I wouldn't! You're gonna teach me how to survive, r-right?" Sarah stuttered, starting to breath heavily. She was starting a panic attack. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_No...calm down, Sarah. Calm down. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. _Sarah thought soothingly to herself, eventually calming herself down. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"But I told her she was wrong." Clementine said, and Sarah looked up, surprised. "I told her she didn't know you. She didn't know what potential you have. She didn't know you had saved me."

"..." Sarah didn't know what to say. "...Thanks, Clem."

"Now, it's time to teach you about survival. Are you ready to learn?" Clementine asked, and Sarah gulped, but slowly nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Kenny, do you mind if we use that spare pack of bullets Bonnie found in the gift shop?"

"What?" Kenny asked, looking away from the forest and back at Clementine, completely clueless. "Oh...oh, right. Yeah, sure. Go for it. I'll be right here."

"Thanks, Kenny." Clementine said and turned around, walking back into the gift shop to find her gun and the bullets. Sarah was about to go with her, but she decided to thank Kenny first.

"...T...thank you...Kenny..." Sarah said, looking at the man. Kenny didn't answer. He grumbled as he continued to search for Luke and Mike. "Are...you okay? I...I've lost people too. I know how it feels, i-if that makes you feel better."

Kenny glanced at her through the corner of his eye for a moment, wondering whether to reply to her. He opened his mouth to speak when the baby began to cry softly. Kenny quickly looked down at it and began rocking the baby boy.

"Shh, shh, it's okay..." He said, smiling. Sarah began backing away, not really wanting to try again. She noticed Clementine beckoning her over, and the teenager walked over to the little girl, who held a pack of bullets in one hand and her gun in the other.

"Ready?" She smiled and Sarah nodded. The two walked over to the shutters that were covered over the other entrance, and Clementine groaned as she managed to open it up. The two girls walked down the stairs. "Hey...I'm sorry about that back there. After losing his family...Kenny just seemed to stop working. And when Sarita and everyone else died...he's been reduced to a cold stone block. But don't worry, I can get through to him for you if you like."

"No thanks, Clem." Sarah said a little too quickly. Her eyes slowly trailed to the gun in Clementine's hands. "Are...are you sure I'm ready? I mean...what if I can't do it?"

"Don't worry, Sarah." Clementine reassured her. They left the observation deck and trudged into the chilly, snowy world. Clementine opened up the pack of bullets and slowly inserted them inside her pistol. She held it out for Sarah to grab. The teenager's eyes widened in fear.

Trying desperately to ignore her fears, Sarah grabbed the gun, her hands sweating. She held it, inspecting the weapon. She had held a gun before when Clementine taught her a little before...why was she so scared now? Clementine walked away from her, heading towards an abandoned box that was covered in snow.

"C...Clem! Where are you going?" Sarah said in fright, her anxity starting to flare up. With a groan, Clementine managed to tear open the lid of the box and take out one of the bottles inside. She tipped out the contents; it was a clear liquid, that stained the snow when it made contact. She carefully placed the bottle on the box, and Sarah realised what Clementine wanted her to do. How could she shoot that? It was so far away! Twenty meters at least! "How...how am I supposed to hit that?"

"Just trust me." Clementine said, and stood behind Sarah. She unlocked her elbows and held her arms steady. Sarah noticed Clementine's eyes were narrowed, so she also did it. Sarah was terrified. "Okay...a little higher."

While Clementine told her instructions, Sarah thought about what she was doing. Was it right to do this? Maybe...maybe she could just stay quiet and let the others do it? They were way better than she would ever be. I mean, she saved Clementine before...but that walker was so close! Not even two meters away. But before she knew it, Clementine was telling her the final instruction.

"...Now hold it steady..." Clementine said quietly. Sarah slowly placed her finger on the trigger. "And...shoot!"

**BANG!**

"EEP!" Sarah cried, as her hands suddenly burned in pain. She let go of the gun and it landed in the snow as Sarah backed away. The bullet completely missed the bottle, whizzing into the distance. "I don't like that!"

"What's wrong? You almost got it! A little practice and you'll be a natural. You saved me before, remember?" Clementine said. "Now let's try again, okay?"

"...O...okay..." Sarah sighed, and Clementine got her into the position once again. Sarah focused; this was a matter of life or death. If it was a walker, anyway, which she pretended it was.

_It's just a thing..._

"I'll tell you when to shoot, okay?" Clementine said.

_Always aim for the head..._

"Almost..."

_Always keep your arms steady..._

"SHOOT!"

**BANG!**

Sarah squealed once again and backed away, shaking her head. She looked at Clementine, tears in her eyes.

"I can't do it! I can't!" She cried.

"But you hit it!" Clementine said happily. Sarah was confused. She slowly turned to where the bottle was, and saw that it was missing. She saw pieces of glass littering the snow, and her eyes widened as she realised what she did.

"I did it...I hit it!"

"I knew you would! I told you so!"

But the victory was short-lived, when the two girls heard a loud, ear-piercing scream which echoed throughout the woods. They both slowly glanced at each other. Sarah trembled in fear, while Clementine's eyes were widened.

"Luke!" Clementine whispered, looking just as frightened as Sarah was.

"What the hell was that!?" Kenny yelled, running outside to the end of the deck. "Was that Luke!? What's going on!?"

"I'll go look!" Clementine yelled, and began running as fast as she could to Parker's Run. Sarah remained still for a moment, before she broke into a run after her, panting in fear as she held the pistol close to her chest.

The two girls made it to Parker's Run, and Sarah screamed in terror at what she saw, slapping her hand to her mouth. She let out a cry. Clementine watched in fear and went to grab her gun, but remembered Sarah had it.

Luke and Mike were pushed up into two different corners, their bodies pushed up against the demolished walls. There were two walkers snarling as they tried to bite the two as they cried out in terror. Sarah glanced at Luke. He was kicking the walker away whenever it got close, but his strength would soon run out and he couldn't get his machete in time. She then looked to Mike. He was throwing bricks at another walker, which was trying to feast on him. But with every second it got closer, and Sarah knew he wouldn't last long.

"Sarah, shoot the gun!" Clementine screamed, fear in her voice. Sarah glanced at her, eyes widened, before she glanced back at Mike and Luke, tears appearing in her eyes. She knew what she had to do. She had to save one...and let the other die. But who should she save?

[Save Luke]

[Save Mike]

**...**

**And there we go! Chapter two is over. And guess what? I'm not gonna follow the story, because I'm a rebel. I was going to originally, but I changed my mind. So I'm gonna let you guys decide. Sarah only has enough time to save one of the two, but who should she save? Please review about the chapter along with your vote, because I'd be disappointed if I write this story for you, only for some people to simply do the vote and be done with it. So, either choose Luke or Mike and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Disaster!

**22 reviews!? That's so amazing! Thank you so much, I think that's the most amount of reviews I've ever had! Mainly it was just people doing the vote, but I'm still extremely grateful! But...unfortunately, I can't accept all of the votes. Wutevr/Guest/Grace Grow/Hazey Mazey/Sparkster, I'm very sorry, but I know you're the same person. (Not all the guests, just the one who voted with the names above) So your seven votes for Mike will only count as one. But thank you very much for your review, and if you vote again, please only vote once. Thank you. The results of the voting will be at the end of the chapter. Anyway, thanks once again everyone for 22 reviews, and please enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: Just because I'm not following the story, it doesn't mean some events that did happen in the game won't happen in this story.**

**... **

Sarah began to cry softly, the pressure being too much for her. She wished her father was here, he always knew what to do. But he wasn't, and Sarah had to accept that. She had to be strong. She wiped away her tears and blinked a couple of times. She had to focus. She had to make a horrible decision in the next ten or twenty seconds; she had to choose someone to live, and to let someone else die.

She looked at Luke, and remembered all the good times she's had with him. Playing board games, eating dinner together with the other cabin members, and watching movies with him. He was like a second father to her. She couldn't bear to watch him die. But Luke didn't even try to save her when she fell off the observation deck, and instead he saved Jane. Should she do the same, but with Mike? Luke was kicking away the walker, but he kept crying out in pain because of his ribs. Sarah yelped as the walker lunged at him, but he dodged to the left and it slammed into the wall. Unfortunately, this made him completely cornered.

Then Sarah looked at Mike. She knew nothing about him; his past, what he has done. Maybe he's a serial killer? Or a father of two children? She didn't know, which made it difficult. But when she was frozen in fear as the walkers approached the previous day, Mike snapped her out of her catatonic state. What if he hadn't done that? Would she have died there? And she knew Mike cared about Clementine and Bonnie, so he must be a caring person. Maybe she should save him, it would be the right thing to do after he saved her.

"Sarah, what are you doing!? Shoot the gun! Hurry!" Clementine cried, glancing up at her with a mix of both anger and fear. Sarah looked down at the metal object in her hands, and raised it up. Her tears flowed freely as she pointed the gun at Luke's walker, then Mike's walker. She only had one bullet left...she had to make it count.

**[Save Luke]**

[Save Mike]

Sarah looked at Mike, her vision clouded over with tears, before she slowly turned away from him, focusing her attention on Luke.

_I'm sorry, Mike... _She thought sadly, before she aimed the gun at Luke's walker and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Disaster. The bullet completely missed her target, and instead shot into the wall next to Luke. He cried out as his ears ringed. Sarah gasped while Clementine cried out.

_No, no, no! _Sarah thought in despair, letting go of the gun. It fell into the icy snow, blanketing Sarah's shoes in the soft texture.

But fortunately, something unexpected happened. Instead of the walker biting Luke, it slowly turned around, attracted to the gun shot. Its rotten face groaned and began limping towards the two girls, one of its legs dragging uselessly along the floor. It had completely forgotten about Luke, giving him a clear path to escape. Luke ran out from his corner, quickly picked up his machete and swiftly sliced off the walker's head from behind. The body dropped to the floor, never to move again. Luke panted heavily, and looked to the two girls who sighed in relief.

"HELP ME!" Mike screamed out as the walker ignored the bricks he was throwing and reached him, attacking him and sending him to the floor. It bit hard into his arm, drawing blood and making him scream out and desperately try to push it off. Clementine, Sarah and Luke gasped.

"NO!" Luke yelled, running towards the man and grabbing the walker, roughly throwing it off Mike and quickly stabbing it in the head before it could get up. He helped Mike to his feet as he was holding his bloody arm and cursing.

"Fuck...fuck. Oh my god, I'm so dead..." Mike whispered to Luke, who had cut off a bit of his trouser leg to wrap around his arm. His eyes were wide as he realised his possible fate.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine..." Luke tried to reassure his friend, but Mike didn't listen. He just kept panting and staring at his arm. "We just need to get you back to the observation deck, and get you some medicine."

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make her tears go away. Her anxiety began to start up, and she clenched her fists and began breathing quickly. Mike was going to die...and she let it happen. She killed him. Clementine noticed Sarah was starting to freak out and frowned.

"Sarah, don't worry. You did everything you could..." Clementine stopped, sighing as she thought about Mike. "...And you're strong for that. Yesterday you would have just stood and done nothing. But you didn't."

"Thanks...for trying to help." Sarah said, but she didn't really listen to what Clementine was saying. Maybe if she saved Mike...things would have happened differently. She wished she was still at the cabin, with Pete and Nick. With Alvin. With her dad. But she still had Luke and Rebecca...and she had to be grateful for that.

Sarah suddenly heard moaning coming from behind her, but it was very faint. She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw walkers slowly stumbling out of the woods. Their clothes were torn, body parts were missing, and they looked dead. But Sarah, along with everyone else in the entire world, knew they were alive. And they were ready to kill. Hundreds spilled out of the woods like juice from a carton, and were all walking towards the two men and the two girls. Sarah was the only one who had noticed.

"Clem...Clementine!" Sarah cried, frozen in fear. Clementine turned around and gasped, seeing all the walkers growling and snarling. She turned to Luke and Mike.

"Walkers!" She cried. Luke turned around and muttered angrily, grabbing his machete and holding it close. "They must have been attracted to the gunshot!"

"Goddammit! Clem, where's your weapon?" Luke asked, glancing at the bitten Mike before slowly approaching towards the walkers.

"Sarah had my gun, it ran out of bullets!" Clementine cried, and Sarah nodded frantically, agreeing with her. "You're the only one with a weapon!"

"Shit!" Luke cursed, putting away his machete and backing away from the walkers. He looked at the two girls. "We need to go. We can't fight them all with a machete and an empty pistol!"

"Okay, let's go." Clementine agreed, and started walking away from Parker's Run. Sarah quickly caught up with her and walked next to her, not wanting to be separated from her friend.

"Come on, Mike!" Luke yelled, beckoning for Mike to follow them. Mike nodded and was about to walk after them when he noticed the gun glistening in the snow. He quickly ran towards it and picked it up, but the walkers were already there. "Mike, hurry! Come on!"

A walker lunged at Mike but he backed away, tripping over a rock and landing in the snow, hissing in pain. A walker fell on top of him and he cried out as he tried to hold it up. Sarah screamed and put her hands over her mouth in fear. Luke ran towards the walker and stabbed it in the head, blood gushing out and splattering on the snow. Mike pushed the body off and stood up, but walkers were now blocking his way to the other three.

"Mike!" Clementine cried, running towards him but Mike yelled for her to stop. The three watched as he backed away slowly for a moment before turning and belting away from the scene, walkers hot on his trail. "We have to go after him."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Luke quickly objected. He put his arm around the frightened Sarah and began walking out of Parker's Run. "He knows where the observation deck is. He'll meet us there."

The walkers reached out towards them, hungry for a meal. Sarah was trying her hardest not to cry; she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Clementine sighed and followed them, looking down at the ground sadly. The three left Parker's Run and headed towards the observation deck, all three thinking about Mike.

**...**

The three saw the observation deck in sight and quickened their pace, wanting to get to safety. Sarah saw Kenny still standing at the end of the deck. He probably hadn't moved since they left, worried for Clementine's safety. When he saw the three he quickly ran down the inside steps and waited for them at the bottom, still holding the sleeping baby.

"Oh, thank christ you're okay." He said to Clementine, hugging her with his free arm. He looked at Luke and Sarah and noticed someone was missing. "...Where's Mike?"

"..." Clementine looked down at the ground, before reluctantly looking up at her friend again. "When me and Sarah got to Parker's Run...Luke and Mike were cornered by walkers...and...and Mike got bit."

Kenny's eyes widened and he remained silent for a couple of seconds, staring at Clementine with a shocked expression. He glanced at Luke, who nodded with a frown. He sighed and turned away, closing his eyes.

"Well...where is he now? Is he...?" Kenny stopped, fearing the worst. He looked at Clementine, who shook her head.

"After he got bit...a herd of walkers came. He went to grab my empty gun...but when he did he was separated from us, and walkers were in his way. He turned...and ran. We haven't seen him since." Clementine sighed, and Kenny cursed and turned around. "...Maybe I could-"

"No." Kenny replied sternly. Clementine stopped, looking at Kenny nervously. Sarah slowly backed away and hid behind Luke. "...You need to rest. We'll figure out a plan later. Come on, you three."

Sarah sighed in relief and fixed her glasses so she could see better. She was still struggling to see with one of the lens' cracked, but she was starting to get used to it. She had to; she would probably never get another pair. She walked up the stairs next to Clementine, with Luke behind them and Kenny and the baby in front of them. They came out onto the deck and Sarah noticed the sun was going down. She smiled, seeing the orange sky, it had always been her favourite. She always used to watch it with her father and mother. It was one of the few good memories she had left.

She walked into the gift shop. She looked around and saw Rebecca, cradling her baby that Kenny had just handed to her. She weakly smiled as she stared down at her day old child, stroking its face. Sarah switched her gaze to Bonnie, who was reloading her gun but having some trouble. Sarah wondered if something was on her mind. She then looked at Luke, who was leaning against the wall, staring up at the sky. Finally, Sarah looked at Clementine, who was holding an opened can of food as she walked towards the teenager.

"Hey, Sarah." Clementine smiled, holding out the can of food for her to take. "Are you hungry?"

"Are...are you sure? Maybe you should take it. Or Rebecca." Sarah said, trying to deny the food.

"Don't worry, Rebecca already had some and I'm fine. Take it." Clementine said, and Sarah reluctantly but gratefully took the can, taking out a bit and eating it. She smiled happily. Chilli. She decided to make the most of this, it could be three or four days before she could eat again.

"Thanks, Clem." She said, eating more. She sat down, crossing her legs. Even though she was enjoying her food, she couldn't stop thinking about Mike. "Hey...Clem?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...think Mike will be okay? Will we find him?" Sarah asked the child, looking up at her. Her brown eyes expressed a sad feeling, and Clementine sighed, not really wanting to answer.

"I...I can't lie to you, Sarah. I don't know." Clementine replied and Sarah looked down at the ground, poking at her chilli. "He ran away...we have no idea where he is."

"...Oh." Sarah said. She wanted to do something to help Mike. But what? Then she thought of something. "Hey, can I come with you tomorrow? You know...when you search for Mike?"

Clementine frowned and paused, thinking about it. Maybe she shouldn't...Sarah almost had two panic attacks earlier that day...but she was good with a gun now.

"Please? I promise I'll be better." Sarah said and Clementine sighed, nodding her head.

"Okay, Sarah. But you have to listen to what I say, okay? I don't want you or anyone else hurt. That's already happened enough today."

"Thanks, Clem." Sarah smiled, taking off her glasses and curling up into a ball. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight, Clem."

"Night, Sarah."

And those were the last words Sarah heard before she drifted into a deep sleep, breathing softly.

**...**

It was the next day, a new day. Sarah told herself that she would do better this time. She woke up at the crack of dawn to practice her shooting skills, and after a couple of tries she hit a glass bottle perfectly. She remembered to reload her gun and hold it close to her. The group decided that she, Clementine, Luke and Bonnie would go to find Mike, while Kenny would stay with Rebecca because she was getting weak. The four walked down the stairs and into the cold winter morning.

"Okay, so we go as planned. Me and Luke will explore Parker's Run, to see if he decided to go back there and wait for us. Clem, you and Sarah go to the museum. He may have went there to be safe." Bonnie said. "Has everyone got their weapons?"

"I never go anywhere without it." Luke said, taking out his machete and showing it to the three before sliding it back into the holder attached to his back.

"Me and Sarah have got our guns." Clementine spoke for both her and her friend. Sarah nodded, clutching her pistol close to her chest. "I'll make sure to protect her."

"Good. Thanks, Clem." Bonnie said, sighing sadly. "I hope we find Mike before it's too late..."

"Don't worry, Bonnie. We will." Luke said and began walking at a quick pace to Parker's Run. "But we need to hurry. Be careful, girls."

Clementine nodded and began walking along the dirt path towards the wrecked museum. Sarah walked next to her, remaining silent. She decided not to talk unless she had to; she was really sad. Clementine must have felt the same way, because for the entire walk the two girls stayed completely silent, the only sounds coming from their footsteps.

They eventually made it to the old, demolished museum. Walker corpses littered the floor, covered with dirt, bricks and blood. Glass shards were everywhere, and Sarah was careful not to step on them. Her father had always told her glass was dangerous, and she always had to avoid it. Most of the walls had collapsed, making it easy to enter the museum, but the two girls still entered through the doorway.

"Make sure there aren't any wild animals around here, Sarah." Clementine warned her, and Sarah looked confused.

"Shouldn't I be more worried about walkers?" She said, and Clementine grinned.

"Nope."

Puzzled, Sarah began looking around the museum, looking under tables and behind bushes that had grown into the museum over the years. There were pictures and exhibits of old things to do with history that Sarah didn't understand, so she ignored them.

"Did you remember to reload your gun?" Clementine asked, trying to make conversation. The girl was looking through a smashed window, calling out Mike's name quietly. Sarah looked at her and nodded, smiling as she held up her gun.

"Yeah, I woke up before everyone and did it!" She said happily, and Clementine smiled.

"Great job, Sarah." Clementine said. She lifted her hat up a little so she could see better and continued to search but did not see Mike.

"So...how did you learn how to shoot?" Sarah asked, curious to know. She was a very curious person, she got it off her mother.

"My..." Clementine paused, looking like she was trying to hold back tears. "My friend, Lee taught me. I would be dead if it wasn't for him. He's saved me loads of times."

"Oh. So I guess you're my Lee, then." Sarah said and Clementine smiled.

"Yeah...I guess so."

The two girls suddenly heard a moaning, which made them both freeze and stay quiet. It sounded like it was coming from inside the ticket station, where Clementine, Bonnie and Mike got the water. Frightened, Sarah stayed back while Clementine slowly took out her gun and stood by the door. She signalled to Sarah to stay quiet and slowly opened the door, aiming her gun inside. She gasped and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Mike!" Clementine cried, running inside. Sarah's eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could into the ticket station and sighed in relief to see Mike sitting there, barely conscious.

His eyes were faintly the colour yellow, and he was extremely pale. Blood splattered his clothes and the bite on his arm was still clearly visible, but a black liquid was now oozing out of the wound. He slowly blinked and looked up at the girls.

"Hey...Clementine. Sarah." He quietly said before coughing frantically. Clementine ran towards him and put his arm over her shoulder, trying to get him up, but he was too heavy.

"Come on, Mike! Get up! We need to go!" Clementine cried, tears appearing in her eyes. Sarah watched, frightened. What was going to happen? Why was Mike so pale? Why wasn't he getting up?

"I'm...I'm sorry. I...can't. This is it for me here..." Mike whispered, his eyes slowly starting to close. However, he managed to keep them open.

"NO!" Sarah cried, making Clementine gasp, not expecting her to yell. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to get him up. "This is my fault! You're not gonna die!"

"I'm...sorry, Sar-" Mike stopped, coughing. "You...girls know...what you need to...do..."

_NO! _Sarah thought. _I won't leave you! Please Mike, get up! GET UP!_

"But...Luke said we have medicine! We can heal you...and..."

"Sarah...he's going to die." Clementine said, and Sarah stopped, wiping her eyes. "We can't let him become a walker. "Do...do you want to do it?"

"...What?" Sarah whispered, her voice cracking. She glanced at Mike, who's eyes were closed. She gasped in fear and backed away, as she realised he was dead. She couldn't do it...but maybe she had to. She got him killed in the first place...but she didn't want to.

"I could do it..." Clementine said. Mike began to stir and he let out faint groans. Sarah yelped and backed away even further. She had to do it again...she had to make a decision. She didn't want to! Why was this world so horrible!? Why did this happen? Mike's eyes slowly opened and he turned to the two girls. Sarah looked down at her gun, tears in her eyes.

[Shoot Mike]

[Let Clementine Do It]

**...**

**And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again there is a vote. Do not vote as the same person but pretending to be someone else, okay? Thank you. So vote and I'll see you next time. Please also review the chapter, thanks. It's probably not going to happen, but let's try and beat 22 reviews! :D**

**Results Of The Voting:**

**Save Luke: 9 Votes.**

**Save Mike: 7 Votes.**


	5. Moving On!

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I'm so happy with all the feedback I'm getting. Now I'm really glad that I decided to continue the story, because I have LOADS of ideas that I will include. Thanks to A Writer With Mixed Interests for asking me to include more interaction with Kenny and Luke. If you have ideas, don't hesitate to throw them at me. So...enjoy and review! The results of the voting will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Note: I've said this a bunch of times but please review the chapter in general, not just the votes.**

**Note 2: Let's pretend the first couple of chapters counts as an 'episode'. After five choices I'll release a chapter showing the statistics of what you guys chose, like the game. That would be cool, right? Tell me what you think.**

**...**

**[Shoot Mike]**

[Let Clementine Do It]

Sarah hiccuped as she tried to stop crying, but she couldn't help it. Why were people dying around her? Pete...Nick...Alvin...Mike...Dad...It never ended! Mike's eyes were rolled back into his head as he looked around, growling.

Sarah lifted up the heavy metal object, pointing it at Mike's head. He snapped it upwards, his empty eyes staring directly into Sarah's. He tilted his head to the side as he slowly crawled forward towards her. Sarah squealed and put her finger on the trigger, looking away as she slowly squeezed it. She jumped slightly as the bang rocketed through the air.

Mike's head shot backwards due to the force of the gun as blood shot out from the hole in his head, landing on the floor of the ticket station. Mike fell to the floor, completely motionless. Sarah covered her eyes and weeped. Clementine stared at Mike's unmoving body, her leaf-coloured eyes glistening.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sarah. But it had to be done." Clementine said, looking at her. She slowly put her gun away and walked out of the ticket station. "We...we should go."

Sarah slowly looked up at Mike's limp body. She wished she could have done something else...something to help him. But there he lay...his final resting place in a ticket booth. She wiped her eyes using her sleeve and quietly left the booth, her gun still close to her. She walked out of the museum with Clementine by her side, but one question remained in her mind.

_When will it happen to me?_

**...**

"Clem!" Luke yelled, running up to the two girls as they approached Parker's Run. "We searched every inch of this place. We didn't find Mike! Did you?"

Sarah turned away, trying to blink away her tears. She was trying her hardest to be strong...but it was too hard. How could Clementine do this...? Sarah was older than her...by four years...but Clementine was still better than her in every way. Except maybe crying.

"We...we found him." Clementine said, then stopped, giving Luke a fearful expression. Luke must have understood, because then he sighed and cursed.

"...I can't believe Mike's gone..." Luke said. "Well...are you two girls okay?"

"Sarah is a little traumatised. She...she decided to kill him herself." Clementine said and Luke's eyes widened as he glanced at Sarah, who's back was still turned.

"Man...I'm sorry, Sarah. I can't imagine what you're going through." Luke muttered, and Sarah slowly nodded and wiped away a single tear that had ran down her cheek. "We should get back to the observation deck. _Kenny_ wants a word."

Sarah wondered why Luke said Kenny's name like that. Was he mad at him? Why? Sarah thought they were friends...although she never really saw them interact except in the ski lodge when they were eating dinner. She decided to keep her questions to herself and followed Luke and Clementine silently to the observation deck, where Bonnie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is Mike...?" Bonnie said to Luke, fearing the worst. Luke sighed and sadly nodded, and Bonnie muttered something sadly. "Well...who...did it?"

Luke indicated to Sarah, who was quietly looking around at the trees and sky. Bonnie looked at him in shock, surprised that she could do such a thing without breaking down completely. The four walked up the stairs and into the gift shop, where Kenny, Rebecca and the baby were waiting. Kenny sighed in relief and walked towards Luke and Clementine, talking to them, while Rebecca weakly smiled at Sarah.

"Sarah...how are you doing?" She said quietly, before coughing. Sarah walked towards her, looking at her in dismay. She didn't look like the Rebecca she knew. She looked old and frail, and she had been that way after the baby's birth.

"I'm...okay." Sarah lied, but she didn't want to worry Rebecca. "Are...you okay? You look sick."

"Don't worry about me, honey, I'll...be fine." Rebecca said, pausing like it was straining her to speak. "I just...need some rest, that's all."

"Hey, listen up." Kenny said to everyone, standing at the edge of the deck and raising his voice to get everyone's attention. Sarah quickly looked at him, not wanting to get him mad. "We need to leave. And I know not everyone will be okay with it, but that's how it is. This place has run it's course, with the walker attack, Sarah almost getting killed..."

Sarah looked down at the ground when Kenny said that, her mind once again retreating back to that moment where she thought she was going to die.

"...Clementine almost getting bitten, Mike actually getting bitten and having to be put down, and with Rebecca's childbirth this place isn't safe to raise a child." Kenny said, looking at every member of the group for a couple of seconds each. "We leave at dawn."

"Hey hey hey, hold on a minute now!" Luke objected, and Kenny scowled at him. "LOOK at Rebecca! She can't walk! We need to wait until she's healthy enough!"

"I've waited long enough, Luke." Kenny said, narrowing his eyes. "It's not like I'm forcing you all out on your asses! I already gave you a couple of days!"

"Luke...I'm fine. I can get going." Rebecca said quietly, holding her baby close to her.

"...I..." Sarah said, wanting to speak. She was nervous of what Kenny and Luke would say, she didn't want them to get mad at her. "I think it's a good idea to leave...I want to put this behind me...but only if it's okay with you all!"

"Heh. See?" Kenny smirked victoriously, and Luke scowled, admitting defeat after the two people left of his original group agreed with Kenny.

"...This is a mistake." He said, glaring at Clementine who didn't speak up.

_It's not Clem's fault. _Sarah thought, frowning.

"Okay everyone, get your sleep while you can because we're leaving at first light." Kenny said, and Sarah sat down next to Rebecca and curled up into a ball like she had the previous two nights. She slowly closed her eyes, the noises around her slowly quieting down as she faded away once again.

**...**

"NO!" Sarah screamed, waking up with a start once again. Once realising she was still in the gift shop, she sighed and shook her head around, wanting to get the nightmares out of her head. "Why...do I keep having these nightmares?"

In her latest nightmare, her father and her were walking happily down a street, with the sun shining brightly and kids playing around happily. There was an ice cream van in the distance, playing a cheerful tune, and Sarah asked her dad if she could get a strawberry double cone, which was her favourite. Carlos agreed and Sarah cheered, running down to the ice cream van. But when Carlos' back was turned the ice cream man turned and bit hard into his neck, and Sarah realised he was a walker. Sarah woke up straight after that, grateful she didn't have to witness anymore.

The teenager noticed everyone in the gift shop was asleep, but Luke was missing. She rubbed her eyes and peeked out of the gift shop to see Luke sitting on the edge, holding his gun. He must be on watch. Sarah scratched her itchy head and stood up, walking over to Luke and sitting next to him.

"...Hi." Sarah said, and Luke looked at her and smiled warmly. Sarah was happy she chose to save Luke, he had been really kind to her ever since she did. She swung her legs back and forth over the edge.

"Hey, Sarah." Luke said. "You feeling okay?"

"...I had a nightmare." Sarah said and frowned sadly. Luke looked at her, feeling sorry for the girl.

"...What was it about?" Luke asked, and Sarah only needed to say one word for Luke to completely understand.

"Dad." She replied quietly, looking up at the twinkling stars, and wondering if her father was watching her at that moment. Luke put his arm over Sarah, and she hugged him. "Why did he have to die...?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but that's what happens sometimes. You...can't help it." Luke said, and Sarah thought she was going to start crying, but she didn't. She nodded slowly and sadly.

"I...understand." She said quietly, and Luke smiled at her.

"Good." Luke said. "Now...how about you try and get some sleep? I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks, Luke." Sarah said and yawned, not realising how tired she actually was until Luke mentioned it. "But...aren't you tired too? You should go to sleep as well."

"Nah, I'm fine. I've got some...things on my mind that I'd like to think about." Luke said, but nodded in appreciation at Sarah's offer.

"Oh, okay." Sarah rubbed her sleepy eyes and walked back into the gift shop. "Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Sarah."

**...**

It was the next day, and it was freezing cold. Sarah was first greeted to the cold temperature when she woke up, being blasted in the face by a breath of cold air coming from the wind. She shivered as she tried to get warm, but the thin layers of her light blue jacket didn't help her. She worried for Rebecca, but luckily she had a grey coat on now. She wondered where she got it from; she was sure she didn't have it on the previous day.

Luckily, not everyone was as cold as Sarah. Clementine had her thick rainbow coat on, which helped her keep warm, and Kenny had his old, dirty green jacket on him. Unfortunately, Luke was just as cold as Sarah was, and the girl could see his breath whenever he breathed. Bonnie also seemed to be okay, despite not wearing much. The baby was also fine, bundled up in a thick light green jacket.

Sarah opened her Hickory backpack, making sure her belongings were inside it. She took out a bottle of water and shook it, making sure it was full. She placed it back inside and took out her favourite book, "The Guurgles", which she had taken from the cabin when they left. The book was a memento of it, and she always wanted to keep it. She was hoping she could read it with Clementine one night, kinda like a sleepover. She put the book back inside and pulled out something loose and wavy. She looked at it, her eyes shining with tears. It was a picture of her father and her, with the other cabin group members. She blinked away her tears and smiled, putting away the picture and zipping up her backpack. She put her arms through the straps, securing it on her back.

She left the gift shop, happy to see everyone looking healthy. Well...everyone except Rebecca. She looked worse than ever. She couldn't even stand up anymore, Bonnie had to help her walk. Sarah walked towards her.

"Are you okay? I could help you walk too...if you like." Sarah asked, worried for her safety. Rebecca smiled at her.

"Don't worry yourself, hon, I promise I'll be fine." Rebecca smiled, and Sarah slowly nodded, still not sure. She decided to stay with her on the walk, to look out for her.

Sarah noticed Kenny was snapping at Luke as usual, and the teenager guessed they were having another argument. Clementine watched in dismay, sighing as she watched it unfold. The little girl also wore a backpack, but her one was different to Sarah's. Clementine's had a purple backpack with two flowers decorated on it. Sarah walked up to her.

"Why do they _always_ have to argue?" Sarah sighed to her friend, who smirked.

"I don't know. They just never think the same way, I suppose." Clementine shrugged, and Luke walked away from Kenny, who sighed and turned around. "What were you arguing about?"

"That dumbass was just trying to persuade me to wait for a few more days." Kenny muttered, rubbing his face. "Why doesn't he ever listen to me? He's always like this, right Sarah?"

Sarah jumped as her name was mentioned, and she slowly looked up at Kenny who was looking at her with his one eye. Sarah shuddered, frightened of him.

"I...well...I..." Sarah stuttered, not wanting to anger him.

"Sarah doesn't want to say bad things about Luke, Kenny." Clementine said. Sarah sighed in relief, calming down after Clementine saved her from having to speak.

"Whatever. Come on, we're heading out." Kenny said, beckoning for everyone to follow him as he walked down the observation deck stairs for the final time. Sarah looked back at the deck as she walked outside into the snowy landscape, glad but also sad to leave it. On the bad side, Mike had died there and she had almost died. But on the bright side she had learnt how to be strong and how to shoot a gun. She wanted to learn more things!

Sarah looked down at the ground and trudged through the cold snow as the observation deck got smaller in the distance behind her. She wondered if it was a good thing being outside...out in the open, where anything could get her. But as long as she had the others, she would hopefully be fine.

"Hey, Clem," Sarah said, walking up to her quickly. "Do you think you could teach me...more? Like how to build a fire and stuff?"

"Sure, Sarah. When we find a place to stay for the night I'll remember to teach you. It's not that hard, really." Clementine said, and Sarah smiled. Rebecca suddenly fell to the ground, but Bonnie helped her back up. Sarah glanced at her in fear.

"Do you think Rebecca will be okay? I don't want her to get hurt..." Sarah sighed. Clementine glanced at the previously-pregnant woman clutching her baby.

"She'll be fine, when we get to someplace warm." Clementine reassured Sarah, and she nodded.

"...Thanks, Clem."

**...**

It had been a couple of hours since her conversation with Clementine, and the group of seven had stopped for a break. Snow dropped from trees, sprinkling all over everybody as they rested. Sarah took a long sip of her ice cold water and sighed in relief as she felt much better. She screwed the cap on tight and placed it back in her backpack, taking out her book and opening it, beginning to read.

Bonnie was sitting next to Rebecca, holding her baby and giving it an old plastic bottle filled with formula. The baby began to fall asleep, and Bonnie smiled as she watched it drift off. Rebecca kissed it on the cheek before also falling asleep. Bonnie slowly put the baby in her lap and stood up to talk to the others.

Clementine was standing with Kenny and Luke as they once again argued, with the spat looking more serious than usual.

"It's going to happen, Luke! And we need to protect the baby when it does." Kenny snapped, while Clementine watched with a nervous look on her face.

"Kenny...no." Clementine shook her head. "We can't...do that."

"We're NOT doing that!" Luke yelled at Kenny, looking furious. The baby began to stir but did not wake up. "How could you say that!?"

"I don't want it to happen either, but in this shit world some things have to go down!" Kenny growled.

"NO." Luke said, not shouting but keeping his voice serious. The baby started to cry softly, but nobody noticed except for Sarah who slowly put her book away.

She stood up and walked over to it, scooping it up in her arms and rocking it slowly. She smiled as it began to quiet down, drifting back to sleep. But the argument between Kenny and Luke got louder, and soon the baby was crying again.

"Shh...there, there..." Sarah said, worried that walkers would hear.

"THEN HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE HER AND LEAVE, HUH!? SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES BEFORE SHE BITES OUT YOUR NECK!" Kenny roared, shoving Luke backwards.

"Guys..." Sarah began but nobody heard her. She heard something in the woods, and she turned to it with fear in her eyes. She heard leaves shuffling around, and soon Sarah saw an ugly face appear from the woods. "...Oh no."

"SHE WON'T!" Luke yelled, pushing Kenny back. More walkers began to trudge out of the woods, and Sarah clutched the baby to protect it. She began to back away slowly as the walkers noticed her and snarled.

"Wa...wa...WALKERS!" Sarah gathered up enough courage to scream out, attracting everyone, including Rebecca who woke up. The baby began to cry louder, and Sarah began to rock it quickly, trying to get it to go to sleep.

"Shit!" Luke muttered, pulling out his machete and standing his ground. He noticed a walker approaching Rebecca, who was looking around, dazed. "NO!"

Sarah screamed in terror as the walker grabbed Rebecca's shoulders and leaned in to bite her. Sarah searched around for her gun, and grabbed the grip, but the walker was shot in the head before she could do anything. Smoke blew out of Kenny's gun as he continued to shoot the walkers around them while Luke ran towards Rebecca and led her to Bonnie who held her up.

The undead moved closer to them, and Sarah's eyes widened as she realised there were hundreds of them. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to gather her courage, and used her free hand to grab her gun, while she held the baby with the other. A walker noticed her and began limping towards her, and Sarah aimed the gun at it and squeezed the trigger with no hesitation.

The bullet rocketed out and shot into its leg, making the walker fall onto the floor and continue to crawl towards her. Sarah screamed as it grabbed onto her leg, and she desperately tried to get it off. Luckily, it was shot dead by Clementine. The little girl looked at her and nodded, before walking into the herd with her gun.

"W-wait...Clem...!" Sarah whispered, her voice cracking in fear as Clementine disappeared in the herd. Sarah looked around and realised she was completely alone in the walker herd, and her memory shot back to the moment where her dad died. She wouldn't let that happen to her.

Clutching the crying baby, Sarah walked slowly through the walker herd, trying not to attract them. Unfortunately, a large walker noticed her and began making its way to her, its arms outstretched. Taking a deep breath, Sarah aimed and shot her gun, which surprisingly hit the walker in the forehead, making it drop to the ground by her feet. Sarah cringed and walked past it.

She had to get out of this herd, to keep the baby safe. But what if she didn't find the others? What would she do? She couldn't protect the baby alone! She had no formula, and she couldn't build a campfire. Then she heard someone yell in the distance. She peered in the direction the voice came from, to see Luke flailing his arms around wildly. A walker crept up to him, but he quickly kicked it to the floor and stabbed it in the head. Sarah sighed in relief and made her way to him, when she heard a cry. She turned and gasped to see Kenny on the ground, holding a walker up that was snapping his jaws at him.

Knowing what to do, Sarah pulled out her gun and aimed, before shooting it. The noise still made her ears ring, but she needed to do it if she wanted to survive, or keep her friends alive. The walker was shot dead, and Kenny pushed it off and stood up, staring in shock at his saviour. He noticed the baby and beckoned for her to come to him.

"Sarah, get over here!" He muttered.

"Sarah, hurry!" Luke yelled, still waving his arms around.

Sarah looked back and forth, wondering who she should go with. She didn't want to leave the other one alone, though. A walker grabbed her shoulder and she screamed, quickly whacking it off and shooting it. She had to make a decision...quickly! But who should she go with?

[Go With Kenny]

[Go With Luke]

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I spent a lot of time making it. By the way, I may remove the voting if you all keep just voting and not reviewing the chapter, so please review the story too! The next chapter will likely be uploaded next week. See you later!**

**P.S Thanks so much for over 1,200 views, everyone! I really appreciate it.**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting:**

**Shoot Mike: Eight Votes.**

**Let Clementine Do It: Six Votes.**


	6. Hello, Sarah!

**Thank you all for the amazing amount of reviews I had last chapter! 17 is just so awesome! Enjoy this chapter and once again the results of the voting will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Soon I will be uploading a new story where Carlos survives the zombie hoarde at the hardware store, so make sure to look out for that. And if anyone wants to help write with it, I would love the help!**

**I would like to thank A Writer With Mixed Interests for giving me the idea of the dream sequence in this chapter.**

**1,500 views! :D Thanks so much!**

**There will be MUCH more interaction between Sarah and Kenny this chapter. You're welcome, Mixed Interests. :P**

**Thanks a lot for the proper reviews, some people! Some people are still just doing the voting, but whatever.**

**...**

Sarah looked down at the crying baby that moved around in its blanket. She had no idea what to do with it. She had no idea how to feed it, or keep it safe, heck, she had only learnt how to survive two days ago. But Kenny did know. He used to have a son, he knew exactly what to do, and Sarah couldn't think of herself this time. She had to leave the final cabin survivor, but she knew it was right.

**[Go With Kenny]**

[Go With Luke]

Sarah turned to Kenny and her legs began working on their own as she began running over to him, her feet pounding on the floor as the walkers around her slowly turned towards the teenager.

"SARAH!" The girl could hear Luke shouting faintly in the distance as she ran out of his sight and into the hoarde of walkers. Sarah just hoped he would be safe.

Kenny was waving his arms so Sarah could see him, when his eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"Look out!" He yelled but it was too late. A walker tumbled on top of Sarah, throwing her to the ground. The baby rolled out of her hands and onto the floor as she screamed, trying to kick the walker away from her. It had an iron grip on her leg and it wasn't letting go. She noticed a walker on the floor, slowly crawling towards the baby. Her eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly the baby was scooped up into the protective arms of Kenny, and Sarah watched as his boot collided with its head. The walker on top of her snapped its jaws at her, and she was sure she was done for when it suddenly went limp. She glanced at it and realised it was unmoving. Kenny had saved her. She reluctantly pushed the disgusting walker off her as Kenny pulled her to her feet.

"..." The two silently stared at each other. Sarah wanted to thank him, but she was terrified of Kenny. She was worried that whatever she said would make him snap. "T...th-"

The walkers growled angrily, trudging towards the pair. Kenny cursed under his breath before he broke into a run away from the hoarde, with the newborn baby in his arms. Sarah stood still for a moment before following him as fast as she could, not wanting to be separated from the final person she knew was safe.

**...**

The two panted heavily as they ran through the forest, throwing leaves up into the air as they pounded through the woods. Sarah's gun was stuck to her hand; she wasn't letting go of it. She wasn't as fast as Kenny, who was a little ahead of her, but she was quick enough to keep up. She had plenty of practice from when she ran away from the hardware store. The baby was sleeping soundly, and Kenny made sure not to wake it. When he was sure they were safe from the walkers, he stopped and rested against a tree, panting. He turned to see Sarah bending over as she coughed.

"Nice...nice pace, kid." Kenny said, and Sarah looked up, a small smile crossing her face.

"T...thanks." Sarah said shyly, collapsing down on the ground and bringing her knees up to her face as she sat quietly. Kenny looked at the baby to see it still sleeping. He smiled.

"So...uh...it looks like it's only us three." Kenny said, frowning. He didn't like this. He missed being with Clementine, Rebecca, heck, even Luke. What if they never found the others? He couldn't take care of two children...

"...Yeah..." Sarah said, not really wanting to talk. She noticed a stream nearby and remembered her water bottle. She took off her backpack and un-zipped it, taking out the bottle and shaking it. Sarah gasped as she faintly heard splashes of water. It was almost empty? But she didn't drink any...then she realised there was water everywhere in her backpack. The cap must have come loose! She gasped and shook it all out, the water splashing on the grass.

Something light slowly floated out of the bag, gently landing in a puddle of water. Sarah picked it up and inspected it. Her eyes widened when she realised it was the picture of her and her father. The water had ruined it. She couldn't even see their faces anymore. She sighed sadly, tears appearing in her eyes. She quietly put it back in her backpack, despite it being just a wet piece of paper now. The pages of her book were wet too, but she wasn't really bothered and they could be easily dried.

She picked up her dirty water bottle and walked slowly over to the stream, crouching down and scooping up some ice cold water. The liquid glimmered in the daylight, and Sarah stared at it for a moment before scooping the water bottle under the water again. She pulled it back up to see it was full, and she securely twisted the cap on. She stood up and placed it back in her backpack.

"We should build a fire. You know how to?" Kenny asked the teenager, and she mentally kicked herself for forgetting. She had asked Clementine more than once, but she had forgotten to remind her.

"C-Clementine was going to teach me, b-but I-" Sarah began, but Kenny interrupted her.

"So that's a no then?" He muttered, standing up and walking into the darkness of the forest. "I'm gonna go get some wood."

Sarah sighed and took out her book, opening it and cringing as the wet pages stuck together. She slowly pulled them apart and continued from where she was, sitting on a log. She felt a little frightened, but she had to be strong.

"Chapter Six, Movement In The Trees." Sarah read out loud, thinking it would help her confidence if she pretended there was company with her. "I sat silently, staring at the crackling fire. Suddenly, in the dis-"

Sarah paused as she heard a rustling in the bushes. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned towards it, hoping it wasn't a walker. The bushes continued to rustle, and Sarah slowly aimed her gun at it, staying as quiet as she could. A whiskery nose poked out of the leaves, twitching. Sarah sighed in relief, lowering her gun as the raccoon left the safety of its hideout and into the sunlight. Then Sarah's stomach rumbled and she realised how hungry she was. She stared at the raccoon. It would help her relationship with Kenny if she actually did something. She reluctantly aimed her gun at the raccoon, which didn't even notice Sarah was there.

Suddenly, a walker leapt out of the woods, attacking the raccoon. Sarah screamed in terror as the raccoon screeched. The walker bit into the raccoon and began devouring it. Sarah began trembling as she placed her finger on the trigger. She squeezed it and the bullet shot through the walker, killing it immediately.

Kenny ran out from the woods, obviously hearing Sarah's screams. He held a couple of pieces of wood in one hand, with the baby in the other. He noticed the dead walker and raccoon a couple of meters away from Sarah and he sighed in relief.

"I thought something had happened..." He muttered, gently placing the baby down on a log and dropping the pieces of wood. "You said you wanted to learn how?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, walking towards Kenny and sitting down. He picked up two pieces of wood and demonstrated to Sarah how to make a fire, and she nodded intently.

**...**

It had been a couple of hours and the fire was still crackling gently, embers floating around. The sky was pitch black but luckily there was a full moon that night, illuminating the baby was asleep and Sarah was extremely close to falling asleep too, but she felt like staying up to finish her book. She could barely see the words on the pages, but the fire gave away enough light. Kenny was sharpening sticks of wood for weapons.

"Chapter Twelve, A Disturbance In The Night..." Sarah read the title of the chapter, and Kenny looked up, pausing from sharpening the wood.

"You're already at chapter twelve? Those chapters are like, thirty pages long!" Kenny muttered, grinning. "I would still be at chapter one."

"It's easy when you get used to reading." Sarah said, now fully confident with speaking to Kenny. Over the few hours she had began to like him, and she hoped he felt the same. "...I'm really hungry."

"Me too. I'm worried about the little guy." Kenny said, talking about the sleeping baby. Sarah looked at the newborn before returning to her book. "Bonnie was the only one who had food..."

"Well, at least she's with Rebecca." Sarah said, trying to turn to the bright side. Kenny nodded. "I miss her. And Luke, Bonnie and Clementine. I hope they're safe."

"Don't worry, they will be. They've been through more than you can imagine." Kenny said and Sarah smiled.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Sarah asked and Kenny sighed.

"I dunno. Maybe. We should go looking for them, in the morning." Kenny said and Sarah nodded happily, agreeing to that plan. She yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. "Anyway, you should get some sleep. I'll watch."

"Thanks, Kenny." Sarah smiled, closing her book and inserting it in her backpack that had now dried thanks to the fire. She folded up her glasses and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes. The crackling of the fire and the sound of cutting faded out as she fell asleep.

**...**

Sarah walked through the cold forest, her arms wrapped around herself. She flinched as a bird squawked and flew from a tree into the distance. She couldn't see any walkers, but she was sure they were around. Her shoes crunched through the leaves as she searched for Kenny and the baby. They must have went looking for food or wood. She clutched her light blue jacket, fear beginning to form inside her. She suddenly noticed a clearing and sighed in relief, running out of the woods. She gasped at what she saw.

The cabin. The large, old wooden house was standing proudly directly in front of her, and she couldn't believe it. The old, cracked windows stared at her as she walked slowly towards it, walking up the rotten stairs. She gently placed her hand on the door handle, slowly turning it.

The door creaked open, allowing the sunlight in the dimly-lit house. Sarah stepped inside, noticing the living room was empty. Dishes filled the sink, and a blanket rested on top of the sofa. Sarah heard whistling coming from upstairs, and she slowly walked up them, tensing up. She felt for her gun but couldn't find it anywhere.

The whistling was coming from her father's room. She slowly walked across the landing, which creaked quietly as she stepped towards the door. She made it there, realising it was already slightly open. She slowly pushed it open, and walked inside.

Her dad sat there. Knowing this was enough dream, Sarah sighed sadly. Her dad looked confused.

"Sarah...?" Carlos asked, his all-too familiar spanish accent filling Sarah's ears. The teenager quietly looked up at him.

"You aren't my father. My dad's dead." Sarah said coldly, and Carlos seemed to look relaxed after she said that. "...What?"

"I'm glad you know that, Sarah. I don't want to see you cry again." Carlos said, and Sarah gasped. "I am not your father. Well, I am, but not living. You are currently dreaming, and I entered your thoughts to give you a message. I AM dead."

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut before slowly opening them again and staring at her father. Was this really him? Or was she simply dreaming all this? She didn't understand...

"Sarah...I want you to stop thinking about me." Carlos said and Sarah looked at him in complete shock. Not think about her father!? "You need to focus. You're a strong kid, Sarah, but I almost killed you when I died. You didn't know what to do...and that wouldn't have happened if I taught you how to survive. You're my little girl..."

"But...dad..."

"I'm proud of you. When you fell off the deck...I was terrified. I didn't want to see you die. But Clementine saved you...I knew she could be trusted. Thank her for me. And I'm so glad you learnt how to shoot a gun." Carlos said. "Watching you bravely walk through the walker hoarde alone made me feel so proud..."

Sarah stood silently, not knowing what to think of all this. She didn't understand...had her father entered her dreams?

"And you making all those hard decisions was amazing. I can't-" Carlos said when he paused. "It looks like I must go now."

Sarah ran towards her father and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She may never see him again...or hear his voice. Tears ran down her cheeks. Carlos smiled.

"Oh," He said, and Sarah looked up at him. "Your mother says she loves you."

**...**

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, the early morning sun glaring down upon her. She realised it was all a dream, but for some reason she didn't feel sad. She felt happy. She had talked to her father one more time, and he was proud of her. She had to take his advice; she had to try and concentrate. She heard Kenny snoring and she grinned, taking out her book and opening it, finding the page she was on.

Suddenly there was a moaning coming from the bushes and she instinctively placed her hand on her gun. The sounds got louder, and Sarah slowly raised it upwards. Then she heard someone cursing, and she realised it wasn't a walker. A familiar face appeared from the bushes and she gasped.

"LUKE!" She cried out, tears appearing in her eyes and she dropped her book, running towards her friend and wrapping her arms around him.

"Sarah, thank god!" He cried, as Clementine and Bonnie also came out from the woods. Sarah noticed Clementine and also hugged her.

"Hey, Sarah." Clementine said, smiling. Sarah broke the hug, looking at Clementine with a grin on her face. "My dad told me to thank you."

"Huh?" Clementine said, confused. Her vision slowly trailed to the sleeping baby and man on the floor, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "You were with Kenny this whole time?"

"Yeah, me and the baby were trapped in the hoarde, when I saw Kenny. Me and him ran from the hoarde, and came across this clearing. He taught me how to make a campfire." Sarah said happily, and Clementine nodded. Kenny suddenly began to stir, and he woke up, noticing everyone.

"...Cle..." Kenny stopped to yawn, rubbing his eyes as he slowly stood up. "Clementine?"

The two hugged, and Sarah realised Rebecca wasn't with them. She looked at Luke, who was currently looking at Clementine and Kenny.

"Where...where's Rebecca?" She asked, confused, and suddenly Bonnie, Luke and Clementine went deathly pale. Luke slowly turned away, sighing. Bonnie looked at Sarah sadly.

"Sarah...honey...Rebecca..." Bonnie began slowly, and Sarah's eyes widened slowly as she realised what had happened. "Rebecca didn't make it. She...she died from exhaustion. I'm...sorry."

_No...no...please...Rebecca... _Sarah's breathing began to get frantic as she thought about her friend. She looked at Clementine, who uncomfortably looked at the ground. _Be strong...be...strong. _

"O...okay..." Sarah said quietly, sitting down on a log and staring at the ground. Everyone stared at her in dismay before looking at Luke and Kenny, who were snapping at each other again.

"We're so close, Luke! Just a couple more days and-"

"Look at what happened with Rebecca! We can't let that happen to Sarah, or Clementine, or AJ!" Luke interrupted, and Kenny rolled his eyes. "We need to go back to the cabin! There's still food and supplies, and running water!"

"We're weeks away from that place! We need somewhere safe!" Kenny growled. "We're going to Wellington."

"Will you please just STOP barking orders!? Look what happened last time, Rebecca died! If she was someplace warm, she might have lived!" Luke shouted.

"Don't blame me just because you couldn't protect her." Kenny said coldly. Bonnie glared at him.

"Don't you dare blame Luke! It was nobody's fault, it just...happened." Bonnie said quietly and sadly, and Sarah had to choke back her sobs.

She looked at Kenny and Luke. She wanted to go to Wellington, and be safe, but the cabin would bring back good memories, but also bad ones. But they would be safe there, a lot less walkers for sure. But Wellington was tough...what should she do?

[Side With Kenny]

[Side With Luke]

**...**

**Man, this chapter was VERY descriptive, lol. So, it's time to decide. This choice will be one of the more important ones, other than the Mike/Luke and Kenny/Luke decision. I just realised nearly all of the choices have something to do with Luke, including this one. O-O Anyway, vote and review the chapter, and remember, if you would like to help me write my new story I would very much appreciate it.**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Go With Kenny: 12 Votes.**

**Go With Luke: 5 Votes.**


	7. Breaking Down!

**Sorry for the long wait, I was focusing on my new story for a little while. But I'm back and really excited to continue writing this! Thank you so much for the awesome feedback, it makes me so happy. Everyone gets cookies! :D Please review again! Results of the voting will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**...**

Sarah decided eventually that Wellington was the best option, because the cabin would remind her of her father, Rebecca, Alvin and everyone else who died on their journey. Only two of them remained. And one of them was a teenager who had only recently learned how to survive. Wellington was definitely their best bet. Kenny said there were loads of children, and it had big, strong walls to keep them all safe. And it was full of supplies! There were supplies back at the cabin, but that was weeks away. Kenny and Luke were still arguing, but Sarah built up enough courage to pipe up from the back of the group.

"I...I think Kenny's right. We should go to Wellington." Sarah said quietly, and the whole group turned to her. She shyly looked away while Kenny smirked and folded his arms.

"That settles it. You want the best for the last person in your old group, don't you?" Kenny said and Luke sighed. All of the group nodded and began walking away from Sarah and Kenny's camp. Luke and Sarah didn't move for a moment, with Sarah looking away from Luke uncomfortably, worried of what he would say.

"...Why do you always side with him?" Luke muttered quietly and walked away from Sarah, catching up to the group. Sarah glanced at him as he walked away and she suddenly regretted siding with Kenny again.

Sarah sighed and looked down at the ground as she slowly followed the group. She wished she had sided with Luke instead...he was the final person left who she had known for over a year, and now she made him mad. Maybe the cabin wasn't such a bad idea after all...she would get to read the rest of her books...and Clementine and her could have sleepovers...but it was too late now. She had to walk through the cold for days, with someone who was mad at her and a ticking bomb. And to make it even worse they never stopped arguing.

Sarah looked around at the remaining members of her group. Luke, Kenny, Clementine, Bonnie and the baby. How had her group become so small? Those walkers did everything, and they were still a huge threat. People had to sleep with a gun next to them every single night...and they had to go looking in bins for food...it was horrible. But at least she still had them.

The wind whistled in the trees as the group of five (six including the baby) continued on their journey to Wellington. Nobody even knew if it was there, but they had to take that risk if they wanted safety. There had been an unusually small amount of walkers around, with only one that Sarah spotted in the trees and another dead one on the ground. Sarah was still paranoid however, and she kept her pistol close to her chest just in case she had to use it to protect herself or another member of the group.

Kenny suddenly stopped walking, and the rest of the group stopped too. He looked like he was peering into the trees, searching for something. Suddenly Sarah heard a noise close to her and she spun around. It sounded like a squeak. Kenny suddenly beckoned for them all to come into the forest, and the group walked into the woods and hid behind a bush.

"What the hell are we doing?" Luke snapped. Sarah noticed he had been getting easily annoyed lately, but she didn't know why. "We need to keep moving."

"Godammit, be quiet Luke!" Kenny snapped back as he peered out from the bushes. "I saw some kid around here."

"Yeah, but-"

"Kenny knows what he's doing, Luke." Clementine whispered and Luke glared at her. He muttered in frustration and stood up, only for a bullet to whizz past his head. He immediately fell back down.

"Luke!" Sarah whispered in fear, worried for his safety.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry." Luke said as he slowly slid his machete out of the holder attached to his back. He held it tightly in his hand. "We've got some problems."

"We can see that, Luke!" Bonnie said. Kenny peeked through the bush but didn't see anyone. "I know I saw some kid there!"

"Er...Kenny? What did that kid...look like?" Clementine asked, seeming nervous. Kenny shrugged and shook his head in irritation.

"I dunno. Purple jacket, maybe? Blue jeans and some kind of metal thing around his leg." Kenny said, adjusting his cap to his head and holding his gun tightly. That reminded Sarah to get out her gun and she also held hers. Clementine's eyes widened. "What?"

"...Nothing." Clementine replied, also taking out her gun. Now Kenny, Sarah and Clementine all had their pistols out, Luke had his machete and Bonnie held her AK47.

Suddenly Sarah heard loud voices around her and they seemed to be yelling out orders in Russian. She peeked out of the bush to see three tattoed men holding shotguns and pistols. They were waving their weapons around and looked angry.

"Who are they?" Bonnie asked, worried. The baby began to stir due to the loudness of the argument coming from the three men. "Shhh...shhh, it's okay..."

However, the baby wasn't affected by Bonnie's soothing words and it began to cry louder, which attracted the attention of the three men. The five glanced at each other nervously as they stomped into the woods with a young adult and a woman following them.

"We need to run." Kenny whispered and everyone looked frightened but nodded. Sarah suddenly found it hard to breathe and she realised what was happening. She tried to calm herself down and she held her gun tighter, but it seemed to slip out of her hands. Kenny got ready to run. "Try not to split up unless we absolutely have to. We're safer together. If we do split up, meet back at the observation deck. We all know where it is. Good luck, everyone. Ready...GO!"

Everyone leapt up from their hiding spot behind the bush and began dashing away from the three men with guns, who immediately noticed them and began firing their guns aimlessly. The group had already forgotten about their plan and were slowly separating until they were running on five different pathways, with Kenny holding the baby.

Sarah screamed as she saw a walker reaching out towards her to her left, but she quickly ran past it before it could grab her. She panted heavily as she glanced to her right to see Bonnie ducking under tree branches and hopping over dead trees as she made her escape. Sarah hoped Luke, Clementine, Kenny and the baby were okay. She suddenly heard loud gunshots in the distance and to her right, and when she looked in that direction she saw one of the men chasing after Bonnie. Luckily Bonnie was slowly outrunning him.

Sarah continued to run on her pathway, making sure to avoid tree roots and bushes as she ran from the bandits. She quickly adjusted her glasses so she could see better and she continued to run. Her backpack bounced around on her back as she ran as fast as she could, not looking back for one moment. She suddenly heard Bonnie screaming out in pain and she glanced to her right in fear to see Bonnie on the floor and a bullet hole in her leg. Blood flowed out as the man ran at Bonnie and aimed his shotgun at her. Sarah quickly aimed her gun at him but she didn't want to kill anyone, so she quickly looked around and noticed a stick next to her. She quickly picked it up and threw it at the man while he had his finger on the trigger. The stick slammed into his gun and it flew out of his hands, landing on the floor.

"Bonnie, run!" Sarah screamed and Bonnie slowly got to her feet and cried out in pain, but she continued to run. The man cursed and picked up his gun, glancing at Sarah in anger. Sarah's eyes widened and her feet started working on their own as she began to dash away from the scene, crashing into the bushes and grass to get away.

She cried out as she tripped over a root and fell to the ground, crashing into the grass and dirt. She heard footsteps and yelling behind her and she painfully got to her feet again and kept running, but she was slower now because she had twisted her foot. Not enough for her to need bandages, but definitely enough for it to hurt for a few hours. She heard a gunshot and ringing in her ears as a bullet whizzed past her head and slammed into a tree trunk. She glanced behind her to see the man right behind her, but he was clutching his side as if he had been hit or something.

Sarah turned back around and her eyes widened as she saw a walker to her side, lunging at her. She completely froze up in fear and screamed as the walker fell on top of her, snapping its jaws at her. Her gun fell out of her grasp as she held the walker up, crying and screaming. The man skidded to a halt and turned to run away when another walker surrounded him. He began whacking it with his gun while Sarah struggled with the walker.

"Get...off..." Sarah barely managed to say as the walker leaned in even closer. "Daddy...help...me..."

Then a thought flashed into her head. She had been told not to think of her father anymore, but she needed to do it if she wanted to survive. She had to think of everyone who had sacrificed themselves for her to keep living, and she couldn't let it end now. Using all of her strength she cried out as she pushed the walker off her and quickly stood up, picking up the gun and shooting it. Another walker grabbed her but she pushed it off, accidentally shoving it into the bandit. He cried out as he got devoured by the walker. Sarah screamed and covered her mouth, but she couldn't stop now. Walkers were surrounding her.

She started running again, stumbling for a moment. She quickly steadied herself and ran past all of the walkers, glancing around in fear. She couldn't do this alone. Where was Bonnie? Was she okay? What about Clementine? And Luke? And Kenny? And the baby!? What if they were all dead!?

She eventually burst out of the woods, coughing as she bent over and groaned. She stood back up again, trying to calm down so she wouldn't have an anxiety attack. She noticed two people in the distance all of a sudden and she started to run away when they called out to her.

"Sarah!"

"Hey, calm down! Stop! It's us!"

Sarah skidded to a halt. Wait. She recognised those voices. She turned around to see Clementine and Kenny chasing after her. They both still held their guns. Sarah sighed in relief and ran towards them.

"Thank god. Do you know where Luke and Bonnie are?" Kenny said in a worry. Sarah suddenly remembered the horrifying image of Bonnie getting shot.

"Bonnie was running next to me, when she got shot in the leg." Sarah said sadly, and the other two gasped. "I threw a stick at the bandit and Bonnie ran away, and I don't know what happened after that."

"What happened with you?" Clementine asked, curious.

"The man chased after me. A walker fell on top of me and almost got me but I pushed it away. Another one tried to get me but I accidentally pushed it into the bandit chasing me and he got eaten." Sarah said uncomfortably. "Then I just ran and found you two."

"Well, at least you're okay." Clementine smiled and Sarah also smiled.

"But where the hell are Luke and Bonnie? Those assholes better not have touched them." Kenny muttered in irritation. He held the baby, who had calmed down now. "Maybe we should go looking for them, to see if-"

**BANG!**

The three glanced at each other. Kenny looked down at the ground before running into the woods with Clementine close behind. Sarah was about to follow them when she heard squeaking from behind her. She spun around to see a young adult/teenager aiming a gun at her. She gasped in fear.

"P...please don't h...hurt me..." Sarah said in fear, closing her eyes and looking away. The boy seemed guilty, but he placed his finger on the trigger anyway. Suddenly, Sarah heard groaning. She opened her eyes to see a single walker stumbling towards the boy, getting ready to bite him. He was about to shoot her, and maybe this would save her, but could she really let another person die?

[Warn The Boy]

[Do Nothing]

**...**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! If this chapter is short it's because of extremely long paragraphs and not much speech. This chapter does have a lot of words though. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and I'll see you next time!**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Side With Kenny: Eight Votes.**

**Side With Luke: Four Votes.**


	8. Bandit Trouble!

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the awesome reviews, and we're almost at 100! :D Only two more and we'll be at that mark. And thank you all for over 2,000 views, even though half of them are on chapter one. XD Anyway, the results of the voting will be at the end of the chapter, and I really don't know when to end this story. :/ I know what the final choice will be, but whenever I decide to have a final chapter I end up not writing one and just writing another chapter. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review/vote!**

**Note: Gueeeeess whaaaaaaat? People aren't reviewing the chapter again. I really enjoyed writing last chapter because it was really intense and descriptful, but people once again just voted...please review the actual chapter or the voting will be removed. Reviews are meant for reviewing the story, the choices are just side-things. I'm using loads of effort to do this and the majority of people are just voting. What's the point anyway? Will you just skip to the bottom of the next chapter and vote again?**

**...**

The mysterious boy narrowed his eyes as Sarah stared at him in fear. He trembled as he got ready to shoot her, but Sarah could clearly tell he didn't want to do it. The walker behind him limped closer, with the boy completely oblivious to his incoming fate. Unless Sarah stopped it.

[Warn The Boy]

**[Do Nothing]**

Sarah, even though she didn't want anyone else to die, lowered her head and looked at the ground, deciding not to warn the boy. He looked at her weirdly and got ready to shoot her when the walker grabbed him and pulled him backwards, making the gun fall out of his hands and land on the grass. He screamed in terror as he waved his arms around, trying desperately to punch the walker. The walker was unfazed, however, and it leaned down and bit deep into the boy's shoulder. The boy screamed and fell to the floor where the walker began to devour him as Sarah watched sadly.

"I'm...sorry..." She whispered as she crouched down, picking up the boy's gun. He lay on the ground, completely motionless as the walker continued to eat him. Sarah shot the walker in the head and then did it again to the boy, now knowing that people come back when they die.

She stood silently for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on, when she heard a scream in the distance. It was coming from the forest. She ran into it, holding both of her guns in her hands. She skidded to a halt as she came to a clearing, where she saw Bonnie on the ground with the bullet hole in her leg while Luke stood in front of her, looking like he was protecting her. She then heard a loud voice and she saw the three men and the woman all standing there, aiming their guns at the two. Sarah's eyes widened.

_No...no...please! Luke! _Sarah thought as she crouched down behind a bush and began to tremble. What could she do!? Nothing! There were three huge men with shotguns! What could a little girl with two handguns do? Nothing!

She watched as Luke tried to persuade the bandits but they didn't listen and one walked towards him and whacked him to the ground using his shotgun. He proceeded to beat him up while Sarah covered her mouth not to cry out. Bonnie screamed and tried to pull the man off Luke but the woman pushed her back onto the ground.

Sarah suddenly noticed something in the corner of her eye and when she looked it was a hand, and it looked like it was waving her over. Sarah slowly made her way over to where the hand was, not taking her eyes off Luke for a second. She made it to where the hand was and she sighed in relief to see Kenny and Clementine.

"We have to do something! We have to help Luke!" Sarah whispered, not wanting the final cabin member to die.

"We're trying to think of something, but we don't know how we can take down four bandits and get two of our people to safety. Especially now that one of them is beaten down and the other one has got a bullet in her goddamn leg." Kenny muttered as he peeked out from behind the bush. "Any ideas?"

"..." Sarah looked down at the ground.

"Why don't we sneak up on them from behind? Or just shoot them?" Clementine suggested and Kenny sighed in frustration. "We can just duck down under the bush if anything happens."

"...I dunno, Clem. Seems kinda risky." Kenny said, watching as the man stopped beating up Luke and backed up, aiming his gun at him again.

"I got an extra gun, if that helps..." Sarah said quietly, showing them the gun. Kenny's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that!?" Kenny said, a little annoyed that Sarah hadn't said anything before. Sarah flinched slightly, not wanting to get Kenny of all people mad.

"After you two left a boy came behind me and he was aiming a gun at me. He was about to shoot." Sarah said and Kenny and Clementine gasped. "But a walker was coming up behind him...and it got him. I picked up his gun afterwards."

"Good...that's good, Sarah." Kenny said. "Now maybe we have a chance. Maybe we should sneak up on them."

"We can do it from here." said Clementine. "We're protected by the bushes and the trees, and we're really close to Luke and Bonnie. We can shoot in the distance to distract them, grab the two and run. Or we could actually shoot them."

Sarah cringed, liking the first idea better. Also, she wasn't the best aim yet, which she learned when she tried to save Luke but instead her aiming killed Mike...she looked up at Kenny who seemed to be thinking things through.

"...We'll just go with what happens." Kenny finally decided. "We'll shoot a couple of rounds into the distance, grab Luke and Bonnie and get out of there. But if they shoot at us, we can't back down. Okay, Sarah?"

Sarah reluctantly nodded, not wanting to hurt anyone. Despite her losing most of her innocence in just a couple of weeks, she still held onto some of it and she promised herself she wouldn't let go of it. Kenny pulled out his gun and glanced at Clementine, who was holding her gun with a 'let's do it' look on her face. Kenny nodded and he quickly jumped up from the bush, shooting into the woods behind the bandits. They all ducked down, glancing around and looking for who shot at them. Kenny ducked back down and faced the two girls.

"Ready?" He said to them. Clementine nodded with a faint look of fright on her face, while Sarah trembled and tried to catch her breath. She squeezed her two guns tightly. Kenny looked at her in dismay before he quietly stood up. "Okay...let's go."

Kenny and Clementine burst out of the woods and into the clearing while the bandits were looking in the direction the bullets went. Sarah stayed in the bushes for a moment but she eventually built up enough courage to sneak out, clutching both guns.

"Oh, thank god..." Luke breathed a sigh of relief, completely covered with bruises. The three walked up to him. "I heard Bonnie scream and I followed the voice, and I saw the bandits cornering her."

"You can tell us later." Kenny said. "Do you think you can get up?"

"I...think so..." Luke said, painfully getting to his feet. He winced slightly but managed to stay quiet and the bandits were still distracted. Bonnie also tried to get up but the pain in her leg made her cry out and fall to the ground. The three men and the woman turned around and growled, lifting up their guns.

"Shit!" Kenny cursed angrily, ducking down as the three men began shooting at the group. Their bullets flew everywhere, but luckily they shot into the ground or into tree trunks and not into the group members. "We need to start shooting. Luke, Clem, Sarah, distract them. I'm gonna get Bonnie."

The three nodded and pulled out their guns, shooting at the bandits. Sarah's ears rang and her hands stung, but she continued to shoot. The men were approaching them, but luckily Kenny had thrown Bonnie over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's g-" Kenny began when a bullet whizzed past his head, plummeting through Bonnie's forehead and killing her immediately. Sarah screamed while Clementine and Luke gasped.

"NO!" Luke yelled as blood flowed out of Bonnie's bullet wound. Kenny dropped her and pulled out his gun, angrily shooting at the bandits. He managed to hit one in the stomach, making it cough and fall to the ground.

The woman had a handgun and was approaching Sarah, who screamed and scrambled to her feet, aiming her gun at the woman. Sarah frowned sadly but this time she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The bullet went through the woman's hand and she screamed in pain while Sarah gasped. The woman glanced up at Sarah in anger and was about to shoot her when walkers began to trickle into the scene, where her eyes widened.

"Arvo..." Sarah heard the woman say, and she dropped her gun. The woman fell to the knees as a walker that looked identical to the boy that Sarah let get eaten limped towards her. Sarah covered her mouth and tried not to cry. She quickly turned away and ran back to the others who were still fighting the bandits.

"How could you do that!?" Luke roared in anger, shooting non-stop at one of the bandits that was hiding behind a tree. It began to rain as stormy clouds filled up the sky. Walkers entered the clearing in hundreds, but the bandits and Sarah's group didn't care. It took them a while before they realised what was happening.

"We have to go now!" Clementine yelled as the walkers crowded around them. Sarah noticed one of the bandits getting grabbed and devoured and she yelped.

Kenny stopped shooting and ran as fast as he could towards the woods, with Luke, Clementine and Sarah in tow. The baby began to stir, letting out cries as they ran. Soon the group were cornered, and the walkers were approaching.

"There's too many! Sarah, I need that extra gun!" Kenny yelled, holding out his gun for Sarah to grab.

"No! My gun is almost empty, I need it!" Luke said, reaching out for the gun. Sarah glanced at Clementine, who's gun clicked, signalling she had no ammo remaining.

_But my gun is low too...I might need the second gun soon... _Sarah said. _Who should I give the gun too?_

[Give Gun To Kenny]

[Give Gun To Luke]

[Give Gun To Clementine]

[Keep Gun]

**...**

**Yep, this time you have four choices to choose from! Please review with your vote and what you think of the chapter, because voting will be removed next time if people just vote. Thank you.**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Warn The Boy: Three Votes.**

**Do Nothing: Eight Votes.**


	9. Taken Away In A Flash!

**Thanks for all the reviews again! This story will be ending soon, with the next chapter maybe being the final. But I loved writing this story and you're all awesome for reviewing! Thank you! I'm so surprised and happy with all the feedback this story got!**

**...**

[Give Gun To Kenny]

[Give Gun To Luke]

**[Give Gun To Clementine]**

[Keep Gun]

Sarah quickly decided to give the gun to Clementine, because the walkers were closing in fast and she didn't have enough time to think about it. She handed the gun to the little girl who nodded at her and began shooting at the walkers, with most of the bullets hitting them in the forehead. One fell by Sarah's feet and she yelped and jumped back. Kenny and Luke shot a couple more walkers before their guns clicked, indicating they were empty. Sarah shot at one walker but it missed and hit it in the shoulder, making it jerk backwards but continue moving. Her second shot killed it but then her gun clicked too. The walkers continued to move towards them.

"Shit!" Kenny cursed angrily as he backed away, accidentally hitting into Luke. All of the survivors realised they were cornered, while Clementine continued to shoot. "We've gotta run!"

"We can't! We're-ARRGHH!" Luke cried out, letting go of his gun as a walker grabbed his shoulders. Sarah screamed and Kenny gasped while Clementine kept shooting, oblivious to what was happening due to the sounds of the gun. Luke tried to push it off his shoulders but its strength overpowered him and he fell to the ground, holding it up. "Help me please! HELP! CLEM!"

"Clementine!" Sarah shouted, tears in her eyes. Clementine turned around to see the walker about to bite Luke. She gasped and aimed her gun at it. But Kenny had other ideas.

"Save the bullet!" He snapped, hitting the gun and making it fall to the ground. Sarah and Clementine gasped. "He'll only slow us down! We need to go!"

"No! Please! Kenny!" Sarah cried, grabbing his arm in an attempt to persuade him, but Kenny shook her off. Sarah stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, crying out in pain. Kenny looked regretful for a minute before he resumed his cold expression.

"We're going NOW! Come on, Clem!" Kenny used his free arm to grab Clementine while he held the crying baby with the other. Luke continued to yell in worry, while more walkers began to crowd around him. Clementine pulled away from Kenny and shook her head fiercely, bending down to grab her gun. But it was too late.

A walker bit down into Luke's stomach, making him scream out in agony as the rest of the walkers began to devour him. Sarah's eyes widened. She was watching the final cabin group member get eaten alive. Blood splattered down from Luke's stomach onto the walkers, and Clementine screamed and began shooting at the walkers around Luke before her gun clicked. Sarah stared at Luke's body, tears in her eyes. His face was showing an expression of fear and pain, and Sarah couldn't take it anymore.

Sarah clutched her hair and crouched down into a ball, letting out a ear-piercing scream that attracted every walker in the herd. Sarah cried frantically, trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't because she was having an anxiety attack. Rebecca...Pete...Nick...Alvin...Pete...Carlos...she couldn't take it anymore. As her father said many times...

_She was ceasing to function._

Sarah couldn't move, and she knew walkers were walking towards her, but she didn't care. She had been through so much in a matter of weeks and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be with her father. She wanted to die. Unfortunately, her idiotic actions affected someone else instead.

"Sarah! What are you doing!? Get up!" Kenny handed the baby to Clementine and ran over to Sarah, grabbing her and pulling her up. Suddenly a crawling walker sneaked up on Kenny and bit into his ankle. He cried out and fell to the ground, right next to Sarah. She screamed in terror and shuffled away, and she watched in horror as more walkers gathered around Kenny and began eating him. She glanced over at Clementine who was screaming.

"KENNY!" She cried, watching as her old friend died in front of her eyes. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but unlike Sarah she didn't break down. When the walkers turned to her she ran away into the woods with the baby. Not wanting to be alone, Sarah quickly followed after her, trying her hardest to stop crying.

In a matter of moments her group had been brought down to three people. And as the two girls ran away from the horrors of the hoarde, they had no idea where they were going. They didn't have any supplies anymore, except two empty guns and a book that was in Sarah's backpack. Dust skidded up behind them as they ran from the walkers, and when Sarah glanced behind her she fortunately didn't see anything, but she kept running. She felt awful for Clementine; it was her fault that Kenny died. And now Clementine hated her for it. Her final group member hated her...

**...**

The sun was starting to set when the two females stopped running. The baby was sleeping soundly, and Sarah wished she could too but she doubted she would ever be able to again. Her innocence was gone. It had disappeared in a matter of weeks. She didn't have any more hope for the world, she only cared about surviving. The world would stay like this forever. The two girls sat down on a log, staying completely silent. Sarah knew she needed to say something...she needed to apologise.

"Clementine...I'm so sorry." Sarah said quietly, looking at her. Clementine didn't reply, and instead rocked the baby slowly. "It was just...after Luke I couldn't-"

"I'm used to it..." Clementine said and Sarah looked at her. "Everyone around me dies...every single person I've ever been with has died...so I'm used to it. We need to...we need to get to Wellington."

Sarah let out a small smile, happy that Clementine wasn't mad at her. The two stood up and started walking along the pathway. They had many long days ahead of them before they got to Wellington, but if they were together Sarah knew they would be safe.

The two continued walking along the pathway until the moon was high up in the sky and Sarah was feeling sleepy. She noticed that Clementine was also getting tired, as her head was drooping.

"Clem...maybe we should rest for the night." Sarah said, exhausted from the day's events. The little girl turned around to face the teenager and nodded.

"Yeah...you're right. Here, there's an opening in the woods." Clementine said, ponting to an opening in the hedge that actually looked comfy. Sarah nodded in agreement and the two walked away from the path. Clementine gently laid the baby down on the ground. "We should probably make a fire..."

"But wouldn't that attract walkers? Or set fire to the woods?" Sarah said, looking around at the grass and hedges around them. Clementine seemed to only just realise that and nodded. Sarah knew Clementine wouldn't be back to her old self for a while and she sighed. "How long do you think it will take to get to Wellington?"

"I don't know...maybe a couple of days." Clementine said, shivering from the cold. "I just can't wait to get there. I hope we're on the right track."

"We are, because this is the way Ken-" Sarah stopped, not really wanting to bring up Clementine's old friend after the traumatizing events she went through earlier in the day. "...We are on the right track. I know we are. We'll make it to Wellington, Clementine. We need to have hope."

Clementine slowly looked over at Sarah and let out a small smile, and Sarah returned it happily. Sarah looked out of the opening to see the night sky, with twinkling stars staring down at her.

"We should get some rest." Clementine said, and Sarah nodded and went back inside the opening, shuffling backwards and curling up on the floor. "...Goodnight, Sarah."

"Goodnight, Clementine."

**...**

_"...rah..."_

_"Sa...rah..."_

"Sarah..."

"Sarah!"

"Huh!?" Sarah jolted upwards, glancing around. She noticed Clementine looking at her with the newborn baby in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"It's morning!" Clementine said. "We need to get moving if we want to get to Wellington!"

"Oh, okay!" Sarah said, grabbing her dirt-covered, scruffy backpack and swinging it around her back. The two females stepped outside of the opening, the sun shining down on them.

"Let's try and not find any walkers today, okay? I've definitely had my share, and I'm sure you have too." Clementine said, holding her gun that had extremely low ammo. Sarah didn't have a gun, as her pistol ran out of bullets in the walker hoarde. "We just need to get to Wellington and have a peaceful life...we can put all of this behind us."

"Right." Sarah nodded, and the two started walking along the dirt path, both of them now enthusiastic as they realised they had a chance to survive and escape the apocalypse for good. Sarah would always miss her father...but she needed to move on.

"We need to find bullets...or a new gun or something." Clementine said, nodding at Sarah as if to say 'for you'. Sarah nodded, feeling weird without something to protect herself with in her hands. But Clementine would protect her...hopefully.

After a couple of hours the background had changed from an endless dirt path to a town, with a church towering up over buildings and many houses and shops. The two girls were relieved; hopefully they could find some supplies there. They entered the town and looked around. Walker bodies and blood was everywhere, but neither of the two girls were disgusted anymore and they just continued to walk. They eventually found a gun shop with a large blood smear on the window. Sarah shuddered.

"We'll probably find ammo and guns in here." Clementine said, opening the window which slowly swung open, hitting the cracked wall which made glass fall onto the floor. "Look around, I'll tell you if I find some."

Sarah walked around the shop, seeing many toppled over shelves with most of what was in them gone. However, she did see a small pack of bullets at the end of the shop, over a shelf. Sarah moved carefully over the fallen shelf and grabbed the packet of bullets, but at that time a walker lunged at her and grabbed her hand. Sarah screamed as she was pulled forward, letting go of the pack of bullets.

"Cle-Clem! CLEMENTINE!" Sarah cried out, desperately trying to escape the walker. It snarled as it tried to feast on her, but Clementine was quick and she leapt over the shelf, aiming the gun at the walker and pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the walker in the brain, killing it, but now Clementine was out of ammo. It was lucky Sarah found ths bullets. "Are you okay, Sarah!?"

"I...I'm fine...thank you...Clem..." Sarah was breathing heavily and her fingers trembled as she opened the pack of bullets and poured half of the pack into Clementine's hands while she kept the other half for her own. She slowly inserted them into her pistol and smiled in relief, happy that she had a weapon again. "We should probably go..."

"Yeah...but I'm sure I saw a supermarket while we were walking to the gun store, maybe we should check that out quickly before we go." Clementine said, adjusting her hat to her head. Sarah nodded and the two exited the gun store, with the sleeping baby in Clementine's hands.

The two walked into an abandoned, broken down supermarket, with blood and shelves everywhere. There were even a few walker corpses lying around, but the two girls avoided them. They walked around the whole shop, but they didn't see anything useful. There were only kids toys and books left, which Sarah would have loved a couple of years ago but now she found them useless...apart from the books, where she took two and stashed them in her backpack.

They walked to the back and sighed in relief to see a stale loaf of bread on the floor, which Sarah picked up and placed in her backpack. They also found a couple of bottles of water, which were also kept in the teenager's backpack. As soon as they were about to leave they suddenly heard moaning in the distance, and they spotted walkers slowly approaching.

"Oh no!" Clementine whispered. "They must have been attracted to the gunshot! Crap! Get back inside, Sarah! Hurry!"

The two girls ran back inside the supermarket and tried to push the automatic doors shut but they wouldn't budge. The walkers were getting closer and the two girls' eyes widened as they turned and ran further into the supermarket. The two glanced around, their eyes darting left to right as the walkers entered, hungry for a meal.

"The back! There's an emergency exit! Come on, hurry!" Clementine remembered and dashed to the back, almost slipping on a pool of blood. Sarah followed, and although she wasn't as fast as Clementine she still kept up. She panted heavily, hoping there wouldn't be any walkers around the back.

They luckily made it to the back of the supermarket where the loaf of bread was, and Clementine pushed the emergency door. It opened, and the two girls screamed to see walkers standing there. The two backed away, but Clementine couldn't pull out her gun in time and a walker fell onto her, throwing her to the floor. The force made her gun and the baby fall out of her hands. Sarah gasped and went to kill the walker but another one took her by surprise, also throwing her to the ground. Sarah screamed in terror as the walkers leaned in to bite both of them while the baby was crying in the middle...what could she do!?

[Save Yourself]

[Save Clementine]

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Give Gun To Clementine: Ten Votes.**

**Give Gun To Luke: One Vote.**

**Give Gun To Kenny: One Vote.**

**Keep Gun For Yourself: One Vote.**

**...**

**And there we go! I know I made this choice super hard, I'm sorry! But please review the chapter as well as the vote because I spent really long on this and it's descriptive and long and just please review the chapter as well!**

**This choice will affect Sarah's fate at the end of the story. So choose wisely, (you can also choose based on favourites or whatever) and also review the chapter please!**

**Luke died first in this chapter between him and Kenny because throughout the course of the story you guys chose to side with Kenny in more choices. See what they mean by 'The Story Is Tailored By How You Play'?**

**I'm sorry for killing Luke and Kenny because in the reviews people were saying that they hope they don't die but I already planned their deaths ever since Clementine had more votes. :/ Maybe they would have survived (or one of them at least) if they had the gun, but I don't know. Sorrrrrrrryyyyy. :(**


	10. Goodbye, Sarah

**Hello everyone, welcome to the final chapter of We're Friends, Right? I've loved writing this story so much, it's been so fun adding in the choice mechanism and I'll be sure to add it in my new stories. I want to thank everybody who's reviewed this story, and I'm so surprised and ecstatic that so many people reviewed! The choice with the most votes will affect Sarah's fate, but I will release another chapter, sort of like a 'bonus' where I'll release the alternate ending and also some ideas that I thought of but I didn't add in the story. Let me know in the reviews if you want that. Anyway, please enjoy and review the final chapter of We're Friends, Right!**

**Note: The OVERALL voting will be at the bottom of the chapter, so check that out!**

**...**

Sarah and Clementine continued to struggle desperately against the two walkers that wanted to chomp into her. Sarah was losing her strength and she knew that Clementine was as well, and the two walkers leaned in to bite the girls. The baby was crying loudly in the middle, wriggling in its dirty light green blanket. Sarah managed to raise up her gun, pointing it at its mouth. She was about to pull the trigger when she remembered Clementine, who's arms were about to give way. Sarah glanced back at her walker. Once again, she had to make a decision that could change her life forever.

**[Save Yourself]**

**[Save Clementine]**

Sarah took a deep breath and, risking her own life, she moved her target to Clementine's walker, which was snapping its jaws at her. Sarah aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, which hit the walker in the head directly. It fell limp on top of Clementine, who struggled to push it off. Sarah screamed as the walker leaned in closer to her.

"C-Clem! Hurry!" Sarah barely managed to say over the pain that was shooting through her body from holding up the heavy corpse. Clementine scrambled to her feet, picking up her gun and aiming it quickly at the walker, pulling the trigger. However, because she didn't have enough time to focus, the bullet hit into the walker's leg instead which didn't affect it. The walker leaned in towards Sarah's shoulder, and the teenage girl suddenly felt an unbearable pain.

Sarah screamed in pain and terror as she felt the walker's teeth chew into her shoulder, before they released and it snarled, getting ready to go in for the second bite. However, it was killed quickly before it could by Clementine, who lowered her gun. Sarah's eyes widened as she felt the blood dripping from her shoulder onto the floor. She could already feel the virus moving through her body quickly, killing her slowly. She began breathing quickly as she realised what had happened to her.

_She was bitten. She was bitten and she was going to die. And there was nothing she could do. She already knew this. Clementine knew it too._

Trembling, Sarah slowly pushed herself off the slippery blood-splattered floor, her shoulder burning in immense pain. She stood up, clutching it with her other hand, and watched as Clementine silently picked up the baby and put her gun in her back pocket. Sarah couldn't even speak. She was too scared to say anything. She knew she was going to die in a matter of hours, and unless there was a magical potion outside that would heal her there was no way she could live.

"Sarah...I'm so sorry..." Clementine said, seeming to hold back tears. Sarah couldn't see though because the little girl was hiding her eyes with her hat. "If I didn't miss...I could have saved you..."

"Clementine, you don't have to apologise." Sarah said, letting out a weak smile. She could already feel herself getting weaker. It was a horrible thing to feel. "I chose to save you...it was my fault that I was bitten...there was nothing you could do..."

"This has happened to me so many times...I thought I'd have gotten used to it by now..." Clementine said quietly, and Sarah immediately thought of her old guradian, Lee, and all of the cabin group members who had died in the apocalypse. "But I haven't...I'm going to be all alone again..."

"...No, you won't." Sarah said and Clementine looked up at her. "I'm going to stick with you all the way to Wellington, and you and the baby will be safe."

Clementine remained silent for a moment before she smiled slightly and nodded. Sarah fixed her glasses so she could see better and, still clutching her arm, walked out of the emergency exit and stepped outside. Clementine followed quickly, and Sarah took off hee backpack, holding it out for the little girl to take. Clementine looked confused.

"You're gonna need these supplies, right? Except maybe the books...I'm gonna take the books to read on the way, okay?" Sarah said, going back to her old, innocent personality for a moment. She unzipped the backpack and took out one of the books, opening it to the first page. "Alice in Wonderland, Chapter One..."

The two girls walked out of the town, determined to find Wellington before Sarah became to weak to move. Even though Sarah knew she was going to die...she felt happy. Was it because she knew Clementine and the baby were going to be safe? Was it because she was going to see her father again? Sarah couldn't help but smile as she walked away from the town with Clementine and the baby, ignoring the pain as best as she could.

The two girls entered a forest and Sarah looked around nervously, hoping there wouldn't be any walkers that could potentially hurt Clementine and the baby. Thin beams of sun shone through the cracks in the leaves, landing on the three as they walked. It was silent, the only noise being the crunching of the snow underneath their feet. Sarah hoped they would get out of the woods soon. The pain was getting worse, but there wasn't anything else that was indicating to Sarah becoming a walker soon. They continued to walk silently for around ten minutes, when Clementine suddenly froze.

"What? What is it?" Sarah asked nervously, also stopping in her tracks. Clementine raised a finger to her lips and beckoned for the teenager to follow her. Sarah followed Clementine, who crouched behind a bush. "Was there someone there? A walker?"

"No." Clementine shook her head. "I saw an actual person. They were walking through the woods just ahead of us. A man and a little boy."

"What did they look like? Someone from Carver's camp? Maybe they're nice." Sarah said, spilling out words without realising it. "What did they look like?"

"The man had red hair, a beard and a moustache. He had brown glasses on and the same colour shirt. He looked like he was protecting the little boy, like he was his son. The boy had a brown and blue jacket on and he looked african-american." Clementine explained.

"Maybe we should talk to them, we have our guns just in case something goes wrong." Sarah pointed out, and Clementine looked unsure. But she eventually gave in and nodded, and the two stepped out from their hiding spot.

The little boy immediately noticed them and his eyes widened in fear. He hid behind the man, clutching his shirt. The man looked at the boy and then turned to the two girls. He stood his ground but looked nervous as they approached.

"Hello." Clementine greeted. "I'm Clementine, and this is Sarah and AJ. We don't want to do any harm, we just want to know if you want any help."

"...I'm Randy." The man introduced himself. He looked exhausted, like they had been walking for days with not much food. "This is my son, Gill. My wife Patricia...she died two days ago by those monsters. We've been walking since then with no food..."

Sarah looked down at the ground sadly, feeling bad for the family. Clementine also felt guilty, despite not doing anything. She rocked the baby and looked back up at the family, deciding to tell them their story.

"Our story isn't happy, either. Everyone we've been with has died...it's only us left. We're heading to this camp, up north. My old friend said it's safe...with lots of supplies and families. Would you like to join us?" Clementine asked, knowing she was taking a huge risk by asking that question. Randy's eyes widened, and he looked extremely relieved. He looked down at his son, who smiled happily.

"Yes, we would love to join you! Thank you so much...I just want to keep my son safe...and I finally have a chance to. Thank you, both of you..." Randy said, shaking both of the girls' hands. The little boy seemed to notice Sarah was clutching her arm, because he spoke up next.

"What's wrong with your arm? Is it okay?" Ths boy asked, concerned for her. Sarah was surprised for a moment, and she didn't really want to answer. She looked down at the ground sadly, and Clementine noticed this. The little girl looked at her friend and then at the little boy.

"She was bitten...by a walker. She risked her life to save mine...and she paid the price." Clementine said sadly and Randy and Gill looked guilty. Sarah looked at both of them, letting out a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sarah said, even though all of them knew she wouldn't be. She was already feeling weaker, and there was only a matter of time before she would start showing symptoms.

"We should probably get moving." Clementine said and Randy nodded. The four continued walking through the forest, with Gill staying near his father at all times during the walk; just like Sarah did with Carlos when they left the cabin.

**...**

It had been a couple of hours since Clementine and Sarah had met up with Randy and Gill, and Sarah was already almost through her first book. Clementine was talking with Randy at the front while his son stood next to his father. Sarah was feeling weak. Her face had turned pale and her walking had gotten slower, but she could still move and was determined to until the end. She closed up the first book and quickened her pace, reaching Clementine.

"Hey, Clem, can I get my second book out of the backpack?" Sarah asked kindly, and the other three all turned to her.

"Sure, Sarah." Clementine said, taking off the backpack for a moment so Sarah could open it. The teenager unzipped the backpack and took out her second book, placing the first one back inside the backpack. She opened it up and began reading when she suddenly felt dizzy. She began wobbling and she held out her hands to balance herself out. Gill had noticed and was shaking his dad's sleeve.

"Dad...is she okay?" He asked and both Randy and Clementine turned to Sarah, who was struggling to stay on her feet. Sarah groaned as her knees gave way, and the last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Clementine running towards her...

**...**

Sarah woke up again, her eyes darting around frantically. She felt awful. She sat up groggily, her muscles aching. She noticed Clementine sitting on a log next to her and she stood up, running over to her and crouching down.

"Sarah, thank god! I though you were going to-" Clementine stopped her sentence abruptly, not wanting to say it.

"I'm okay...where are Randy and Gill?" Sarah asked, not seeing them around.

"It's nighttime, they went to go find wood. Randy told Gill to stay here but he wanted to stay with his father. They'll both be back soon." Clementine said, giving Sarah some water using the water bottle she found in the supermarket.

"Ugh...I feel awful..." Sarah groaned, feeling her forehead.

"You look awful." Clementine said, and it was true. Sarah was deathly pale, and in the corner of her eyes there was a yellow colour to them. Sarah could hardly move, and she knew that her time was almost up. She looked at Clementine who looked at her. "Sarah...you're gonna be fine. Don't look at me like that."

"Clem...I'm not going to be fine. You know that...you've been through this so many times before..." Sarah whispered, losing her strength to speak. Her vision was going back and forth between blurry and normal, but she focused on Clementine. "You can survive...Clementine...I know you can..."

Clementine stayed silent, holding back tears. This was just like the moment before Lee died; she was reliving it all over again. She managed to hold her tears back and looked at Sarah sadly. Sarah let out a small smile, before she hissed in pain. Her walker bite had swollen up and it was extremely painful.

"Clem...I want you to take my glasses...so you'll always remember me." Sarah said, smiling. Clementine nodded and slowly walked over to Sarah, gently taking off her glasses. "And...you better not forget me!"

Sarah let out a small laugh before she coughed and Clementine watched in sadness.

"I never...thanked you..." Sarah said and Clementine looked confused. "After...my dad...you know...you searched for me for hours...didn't you...and you persuaded me to live...you persuaded me to keep going...so thank you."

"Sarah...stop saying things like this! You'll be fine! You will!" Clementine yelled, a look of anger showing on her face before it quickly returned to sadness. "We can get an antidote...there's one somewhere, I know it!"

"Clementine, I'm going to die...I'm going to turn into a walker...but I don't want that. You know what you have to...do..." Sarah said and Clementine hiccuped, choking back tears. "Protect...AJ...everyone worked so hard to keep him safe...and I don't want Rebecca to be sad..."

"I will, Sarah...don't worry, I will! I promise!" Clementine cried, looking at the baby who was sleeping soundly on the log. "Say...to Rebecca...when you see her again...that her baby is in safe hands..."

"Don't worry...I will..." Sarah smiled, her eyes closing for a moment. She felt herself drifting away, but she fought against it. "I can't wait...to see...daddy again..."

"I know you can't, Sarah...oh, and if you see a man...named Lee...tell him that I'm okay. He probably already knows...but say it anyway. Please." Clementine said, squeezing her eyes shut. Sarah smiled.

"Of course..." Sarah said and Clementine reluctantly stood up, pulling her pistol out of her back pocket. Sarah expected an anxiety attack...but it didn't come. She watched as Clementine aimed the gun at her head...

"Hey, Clem?" Sarah whispered, her eyes slowly closing. Clementine lowered the gun for a moment, holding back her tears. Sarah smiled. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course, Sarah...of course! We'll always be friends! Always! I'll never forget you!" Clementine cried, holding Sarah's glasses tight in one hand with the pistol in the other. "Goodbye...Sarah..."

"Goodbye, Clementine..." Sarah said, smiling. She waited, listening to the birds chirping and the breeze drifting through the leaves, and one thought remained in her head as she heard the gunshot that ended her life.

_She would finally see her father again._

**...**

**Choice One: Did you save Mike or Luke?**

**Save Luke: Nine Votes.**

**Save Mike: Seven Votes.**

**...**

**Choice Two: Did you shoot Mike? **

**Shoot Mike: Eight Votes.**

**Let Clementine Do It: Six Votes.**

**...**

**Choice Three: Who did you escape with?**

**Go With Kenny: Twelve Votes.**

**Go With Luke: Five Votes.**

**...**

**Choice Four: Who did you side with?**

**Side With Kenny: Eight Votes.**

**Side With Luke: Four Votes.**

**...**

**Choice Five: Did you warn the boy?**

**Do Nothing: Eight Votes.**

**Warn The Boy: Three Votes.**

**...**

**Choice Six: Who do you give the gun to?**

**Give Gun To Clementine: Ten Votes.**

**Keep Gun For Yourself: One Vote.**

**Give Gun To Luke: One Vote.**

**Give Gun To Kenny: One Vote.**

**...**

**Choice Seven: Who do you save?**

**Save Clementine: Six Votes.**

**Save Yourself: Three Votes.**

**...**

**It was extremely hard for me to kill Sarah, and I really didn't want to kill her, but I suppose I had to. I was so sad writing this! I guess this is the bad ending, even though both endings are 'happy'. Anyway, make sure to look out for the alternate ending and also review and tell me if you want to see the ideas I went through with this story that unfortunately did not make it in! See you in my next story, which I already have an idea for! It will be another Walking Dead Viewer Choice, but the story will be different, and will not have Sarah as the main character. Far from it, actually. See you all later!**

**PS: Did you notice the cameo from Randy's family? If you've seen every Walking Dead Season Two ending then you'd know who they are. **


End file.
